


Soulmate

by Hudson_shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Prison Break, Star Trek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: — Ты сейчас говоришь серьёзно, или мне стоит попросить лекаря проконсультировать тебя?— Я говорю серьёзно, но, знаешь, помощь Гаюса была бы кстати.(Соулмейт AU по каждому отп фэндома, 2016)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James T. Kirk/Spock, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, and ect
Kudos: 19





	Soulmate

## 

Снейп/Гарри

Первый вопрос, который задал пятилетний Гарри маме, когда подошел к зеркалу: почему глаза разного цвета? Лили же, расплывшись в добродушной улыбке, с удовольствием рассказала сыну старинную легенду про соулмейтов. Ребенок тогда лишь посмеялся, довольно растягивая губы в ответной улыбке и обнимая пухлыми ручками маму за шею, попутно рассуждая вслух о том, что когда он вырастет, то найдет свою половинку души. Лили Эванс в ответ щурила зеленые, словно молодая скошенная трава, глаза и кивала. Своего соулмейта, мужчину, она встретила еще на первом курсе института, и именно этого мужчину маленький Гарри сейчас гордо звал отцом.

В двенадцать, когда родители только — только взрослеющего Поттера разбились на машине, юного наследника семьи отправили в закрытую школу для мальчиков. Тогда история, некогда рассказанная мамой, отошла на второй план.  
Гарри рос медленно, словно одинокий цветок в пустыне, так сильно жаждущий ласки и тепла матери, как растение воды, но верно. Смерть дорогих сердцу людей подкосила, но верный друг – рыжеволосый Рон Уизли, повстречавшийся в той самой школе – не позволил Поттеру зачахнуть. У Рона были непослушные, словно наэлектризовавшиеся в грозу, оранжевые волосы; мелкая россыпь веснушек на прямом носу и разноцветные, искрящиеся радостью, глаза: темно — карий и голубой, почти синий – родной. 

Сам Гарри мог похвастаться изумрудным цветом родного глаза и черным, словно смола, второго – глазом соулмейта. За все годы жизни юный Поттер не видел – сколько бы ни торчал у зеркала – в темном зрачке эмоции. Абсолютной непроницательности собственной родственной души оставалось лишь завидовать.

К пятнадцати годам пришло осознание ситуации в целом. Относительно соулмейта, конечно. Подросток не раз подмечал, что количество его одноклассников с гетерохромией сокращается. В геометрической прогрессии. Даже Рон – друг выглядел воистину счастливым в тот момент – обзавелся одинаковыми голубыми, словно лазурное небо, глазами. В сердце Поттера поселилась тоска, а в душе зародилось гадкое сомнение: есть ли у меня соулмейт?  
В семнадцать лет жизнь, сделав кульбит, перевернулась с ног на голову. Гарри Поттер встретился взглядом с новым преподавателем химии и к своему ужасу — счастью осознал, что на него смотрит его родной изумрудный глаз. В груди потяжелело, сердце замерло на пару мгновений, а после Гарри с интересом уставился на мужчину перед собой. Северус Снейп, приподняв тонкую бровь в ироничной ухмылке, прошелся взглядом по худощавому тельцу своего, как выяснилось, соулмейта, а после как ни в чем не бывало продолжил урок.

## 

Дин/Кастиэль  


В детстве мама рассказывала юному Дину, что каждому человеку от рождения предоставлен подарок Небес. Незримый, неслышный, но находящийся всегда рядом. Оберегающий и не дающий совершить глупости, покинув этот мир раньше срока. Мэри Винчестер улыбалась, рассказывая сказку пятилетнему сыну, а глаза её — одинаковые — смотрели с искренней любовью и обожанием на мальчика. Ангелы, по мнению Дина, были красивыми и добрыми существами. И юный Дин очень хотел встретиться со своим.

Кастиэль, сколько себя помнит, всегда хотел встретиться со своим соулмейтом. Ещё одна сказка, рассказанная отцом в далеком прошлом, вселяла в светлую душу ангела надежду на что — то теплое, незнакомое и очень желанное. Встретить своего соулмейта, свою половинку души, было сродни встречи с ангелом для человека — так же редко, необычно, чувственно, волшебно и навсегда. Кастиэль, сколько себя помнил, всегда ждал искренней взаимной любви. 

Сэм всегда скептически относился к невысказанному желанию брата встретить ангела. По мнению двенадцатилетнего Сэма Дин в свои шестнадцать должен думать об учёбе, постоянной девушке и дальнейшей жизни. Но никак не о выдуманном ангеле — хранителе. Дин считал с точностью до наоборот. Ханжой старший Винчестер не был, девушек менял с периодичностью две в неделю, а учиться не любил. Да и зачем думать о будущем, если в наследство ныне покойные родители оставили собственный магазин со стабильным доходом?

Яркий, словно только что скошенная трава, зелёный глаз смотрел с некой хитрецой, озорством. Синий, отливающий холодными водами океана, собственный глаз излучал лишь тоску и печаль. Кастиэль проводил часы, рассматривая изумрудный хрусталик с вечным веселым огоньком, сравнивая со своим. Собственный синий цвет казался блеклым на фоне зелёного, не живым. Несчастным и лишенным радости. Взгляд соулмейта же всегда был противоположно живым.

— Дин, к директору! — учитель грозно сощурился, указывая рукой в сторону двери.

Винчестер лишь вздохнул, закатывая разноцветные глаза и фыркнул. Мистер Винтер, чертов математик с все — еще — разноцветными глазами, терпеть не мог Дина. Как и остальная часть мужского коллектива учителей, собственно. Женщины велись на обаяние и лукавые улыбки, а вот все остальные, начиная от учеников и заканчивая учителями, ненавидели Дина. Самого парня всё устраивало.

— Винчестер, отнеси этот ящик в класс химии.

И, буквально затолкав в руки разноглазого парня стремный короб, директор захлопнул дверь. 

Между ангелом и его подопечным всегда существовала связь. У кого — то она слабее, у кого — то сильнее. Некоторые даже могли похвастаться настолько хорошими узами, что путали собственные чувства с чувствами подопечных. Кастиэль был из последних. Эмоции его человека, Дина Винчестера, били через край. Каждая подобно фонтану — такая же яркая и необычная. Ангелам запрещено показываться людям, но наблюдать и оберегать — нет. Это, можно сказать, и было их обязанностью. 

Когда эмоции Дина резко перешли в панический ужас и страх, помешенный с болью, Кастиэль тут же махнул крыльями и оказался рядом. Его человек, вечно излучавший радость, давил в себе истерику. Стоило увидеть причину, как ангела накрыло похожей волной эмоций. Дин сидел на полу, в луже непонятной жижи, похожей на кислоту, и держал окровавленную руку. Сам пол был осыпан осколками, кровью человека и десятками маленьких колбочек. Кастиэлю нужно было успокоить человека, но собственные эмоции не давали сосредоточиться.

Какой гондон разлил на полу воду, Дин не знал. Но десятисантиметровый осколок стекла, красноречиво торчащий из рваной раны на руке, говорил за себя сам. Паника накрывала волнами, не давая мыслить адекватно, а от шока Дин и слова вымолвить не мог, продолжая оглядывать пострадавшую конечность нечитаемым взглядом и тихо душить подступающие от режущей боли слезы.

— Сука.

Закусив губу до крови, Винчестер попытался встать, но мягкое прикосновение к плечу не дало этого сделать. Что — то плотное, невесомое и нежное кротко опустило парня обратно, а сам пострадавший не сопротивлялся. Страх мягко отступил, будто невидимая стена изолировала все отрицательные эмоции, а иррациональный трепет заставил Винчестера поддаться вперед, а в следующие секунды комнату озарил яркий свет.

Кастиэль потерянно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь опознать случившиеся. Только что он успокоил своего человека, попытался начать лечение, как вдруг сам человек прижался невообразимо близко. И вспышка. Когда перед глазами перестали плясать разноцветные круги, ангел с удивлением заметил напротив себя два абсолютно идентичных собственным глаза.

— Ты кто? 

Хриплый голос человека разрезал, подобно ножу, звенящую тишину. Ангел потупился, машинально облизывая пересохшие губы и улыбнулся.

— Кастиэль, ангел Божий.

— Дин, Дин Винчестер.

Родные глаза человека светились неподдельным восторгом и пониманием, а сам ангел с интересом следил за метаморфозой изменения цвета глаз. Пару минут и подопечный обрел два одинаковых изумрудных глаза цвета скошенной травы.

— Соулмейт?

— Ангел?

И пусть весь мир подождёт.

## 

Клинт/Пьетро

Всё происходит на три счета:

Раз — Клинт вскидывает голову.  
Два — Пьетро дерзко улыбается и сносит медленного лучника.  
Три — Бартон успевает лишь приподнять бровь в недоумении, а после перед глазами вспыхивает яркая картинка, сотканная из миллионов оттенков и цветов.

И ничего уже не будет прежним. 

Когда ты одинок и слаб, никому и дела нет до того, что творится в душе. Когда ты вырос, возмужал, но все так же одинок, люди вокруг уже не спасают. Ты медленно погружаешься в апатию, перестаешь задерживать взгляды на звездах в попытке понять лишь одно «Оно ли?», вскоре тебе уже нет дела до глупых предсказаний. Особенно тех, что касаются соулмейтов. 

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — Клинт устало улыбается официантке, оглядывая захудалое кафе на окраине города, а после неспешно проходит к любимому столику у окна. 

Кофе здесь отвратительный, сильно горчит и пахнет корицей, но Бартон упорно пьет его. Само кафе ничего из себя не представляет: унылый, как и настроение лучника сегодня, посеревший и чуточку обшарпанный. Френсис устало прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Нет, сегодня не его день. Сначала Тони устроил незапланированное утро подколов, простёбывая каждую секунду, после Наташа сверлила взглядом пару минут — у Клинта, если честно, пошли мурашки, — а после еще и Тор внезапно зарядил лучника «бодростью» в лице немаленького такого удара током. Клинтон в очередной раз вздохнул и понурил голову. Серый мир вокруг дико раздражал.

«И кто придумал это все? Чёртовы создатели!» — ежедневный вопрос, проскальзывающий в головах не одного миллиона людей. Испокон веков с детства человечество не способно видеть цвета и краски. Такая роскошь доступна лишь тем, кто найдет свою половинку души — таких всего лишь сорок восемь процентов населения планеты. А остальные, как и Бартон сегодня, неспешно потягивают отвратительный кофе в дорожной забегаловке и пытаются понять, что же пошло не так. Потягивают и гадают: какого же цвета это дерьмо?

— Хей, старпер, ноги убери, — веселый голос сбоку заставляет Клинта перестать гипнотизировать чашку кофе, — люди ходят, а ты развалился подобно тюленю.

В свои тридцать восемь Клинт Бартон встречал много людей. Лучник работает в Щ.И.Т.е и каждый день сотни видит, но соулмейта так и не нашел. Да что уж там, у Клинта даже жена есть и трое детей. А мир всё еще серый. И эта ситуация не прельщает совершенно. 

— Обойди.

Спорить у Клинта нет настроения, но взгляд мужчина поднимает. Напротив него яркие, совершенно обычные, но такие живые глаза. Мир вспыхивает, отдавая чем — то ярким в мозг, а в следующую секунду Френсис остается один. Лишь ветерок касается щеки, будто мимо только что проехала машина на скорости. Быстро и мимолетно. В тот момент Клинт списывает вспышку красок на плохой кофе, настроение — что совсем уж глупость, конечно, — на истощенную нервную систему, но только не на намеки вселенной, что только что рядом был соулмейт.

Полтора месяца спустя, когда на Земле рождается Альтрон, а команда мстителей пожинает плоды Брюса и Тони, Клинт вновь слышит тот насмешливый тон.

— Что, зрение подводит? 

Всё происходит на три счета, что кажутся минутами:

Раз — Клинт вскидывает голову и теряет дар речи.  
Два — Пьетро дерзко улыбается, как в кафе, и сносит медленного лучника, позволяя насладиться собственным превосходством и подтянутым телом.  
Три — Бартон успевает лишь приподнять бровь в недоумении, а после перед глазами вспыхивает яркая картинка, сотканная из миллионов оттенков и цветов. Клинт валится на землю, а Спидер скрывается где — то за десятками деревьев, оставляя после себя лишь серебряно — синий фантомный след.

И ничего уже не будет прежним.

## 

Сэм/Габриэль  


Всю ночь Сэма не покидало странное чувство того, что сегодня что — то произошло. Или произойдет. Что — то такое важное и непонятное, заставляющее сердце отбивать чечётку со скоростью звука, грозясь вот — вот вырваться из грудной клетки и сплясать макарену прямо на столе. А ведь день был совершенно обычный, ничем не отличающийся от остальных. Та же дорога из универа в съемную квартиру, тот же поход в магазин через дорогу за молоком, тот же золотой взгляд неизвестного человека сквозь книги в библиотеке. Сэм и сам не понимал, что же сегодня изменилось. А еще он не понимал причину, по которой ходит в ту самую библиотеку и выискивает в посетителях знакомые золотистые глаза, напоминающие Винчестеру яркое солнце. Три недели уже выискивает, а человек каждый раз ускользает. А сейчас, когда сон только — только начал забирать будущего юриста в свои владения, в дверь кто — то постучал.

Когда Сэм считал этот, вроде бы ничем не примечательный, день особенным, он совсем не имел в виду, что это мистическое «что — то» вообще должно было случиться. Поверьте, встретить на пороге своего дома в три часа ночи непонятного мужчину с цветами наперевес не было мечтой всей жизни Сэма Винчестера. Он, знаете ли, вообще не хотел встречать непонятных мужиков с веником глубокой ночью посредине глуши в ливень. 

— Сэмми! — незнакомец тут же накинулся на сонного Винчестера с объятьями, буквально заталкивая того обратно в квартиру, и шмыгнул следом, — Сколько лет, сколько зим! 

Сэм, находящийся в этот момент в глубоком когнитивном диссонансе, совершенно не понимал происходящего. А неизвестный тем временем скрылся на кухне, скинув по пути — что странно! — абсолютно сухую куртку на спинку дивана. Сэм повернулся в сторону окна, пригляделся в бешено — стучащие капли по оконной раме и с непониманием окинул взглядом вещь незнакомца. Из мыслей Винчестера вывел звук разбившейся тарелки на кухне, куда парень тут же и направился. 

— Эм, — зеленоглазый замер, окидывая странного мужчину взгляду, который — к ужасу и восторгу Винчестера одновременно — еще и торт с собой принес, а сейчас вот встал на стул и пытался достать сахар с верхней полки высоко висящего шкафа, — вам помочь?

Дождавшись кивка неизвестного, Сэм преодолел половину кухни в три широких шага и одним движением сунул в руки инкогнито сахарницу. И только сейчас в глаза бросился невысокий рост незнакомца. Нет, он не был карликом, но вот рядом с Сэмом... рядом с Сэмом все были карликами как ни крути. 

— Спасибо, Сэмми, — приятный баритон мужчины разнесся по комнате, — и что бы я без тебя делал?

— А ты, собственно, кто?

Незнакомец, казалось, опешил на пару секунд, а после заливисто рассмеялся и сверкнул глазами солнца, азартно подмигивая. Винчестер неожиданно смутился, потупив собственный взгляд и забурчал. 

— Я твой соулмейт, Сэмми. 

— А? Ладно.

Вся тревога тут же отошла на второй план, а в груди Винчестера потеплело. Парень неожиданно проникся доверием к мужчине. Раз соулмейт, то и волноваться, собственно, нечего. Но всё же что — то было не так.

— Ты моё имя знаешь, а я вот твоё — нет. Не очень справедливо, — Сэм улыбнулся, когда незнакомец протянул тому кружку ароматного чая, о существовании в квартире которого Винчестер и не знал.

— Габриэль, — смешок, — как архангела. Так что со мной весело. Кстати, великан, ты чего меня так просто пустил? Ни приветственной речи о том, что мои глаза тебе очень нравятся и ты вот уже месяц пялишься на них, ни тебе радостных обнимашек и непонимающих взглядов. Неужели ты всегда такой зануда? А если бы я был маньяком?

Сэмми в ответ лишь в очередной раз покраснел и отхлебнул кипяточку. Язык тут же обожгло огнем, а сам Винчестер унесся в ванную. Габриэль лишь, посмеиваясь, направился следом. 

## 

Уэйд/Питер  


Когда тебе пять лет, а цифры на руке замирают каждые пару дней, ты ещё не придаешь этому значения. Ты спокойно играешь с друзьями, возишься в песочке, радуешься каждому новому дню так, словно наступает рождество. Окруженный любовью близких и родных, ты даже не задумываешься — возраст не тот — о том, что где — то там твоя вторая половинка может сидеть и отсчитывать дни до вашей встречи. А также не задумываешься о причине того, что иногда число может начать жечь прямо посредине ночи, а через пару минут ярко — зеленые числа превратятся в безликие серые нули. Когда Питеру Паркеру было пять лет, он жил свободной жизнью ребенка, не задумываясь о всяких взрослых проблемах и совершенно не замечая странных переглядок родителей на очередной сеанс с появлением нулей.

«Согласно последним исследованиям, проведенным профессором Фишером три года назад, каждый человек может иметь не одного соулмейта, а двоих. Многие источники также утверждают, что с каждым годом само понятие родственной души становится всё расплывчатее и уже через, скажем, каких — то сто — двести лет наши потомки могут и вовсе лишиться подобного атрибута жизни.  
Для каждого человека уготована своя пара, по мнению профессора — две, но никто с уверенностью в сто полных процентов не может судить о том, что случится. С давних времен люди привыкли видеть цифры на своих запястьях, поначалу даже не придавая им особого значения. Пока вы растёте и развиваетесь до подросткового возраста, цифры едва проступают на коже. В более зрелое время, начиная так лет с пятнадцати и до двадцати пяти, цифры начинают светиться так ярко, что просвечиваются сквозь одежду. С двадцати пяти и до конца жизни цвет плавно меняется на тёмно — зелёный.  
Но как это относится к душам, спросите вы? Ответ прост: цифры ведут отсчет времени параллельно смене цвета. Если вам меньше пятнадцати и вы влюблены детской любовью в кого — либо, цифры будут розового цвета. Если вы в более зрелом возрасте, то ярко — красные. Начиная от тридцати цифры приобретают алый оттенок и у каждого он свой.  
Если ваша пара умирает, то все цвета и краски теряются. Цифры блекнут, становятся серыми, и никогда больше не окрашиваются в яркие краски. Но это, конечно, если не брать в расчет гипотезу профессора Фишера о полигамности родственных душ.  
И вот мы подошли к главному вопросу нашего обсуждения. Для чего же вообще служат цифры? Что они собой представляют и до какого судьбоносного момента ведут счет? Ответ на это, опять же, банальный. Цифры делятся на три столбика, отделяемые друг от друга: 1.Годы; 2.Месяцы; 3. Дни. И всё это до встречи и смерти вашей пары. В момент, когда две души связывают себя, влюбляются, цифры обнуляются на пару секунд, а после отсчет вновь запускается. Такой феномен мы зовем — о, как банально! — Обнулением. Оно происходит всего три раза, у женщин, в жизни. У мужчин, конечно, всего дважды: когда они встречают свою пару и когда умирают. Женщинам добавляется обнуление во время рождения ребенка.»

Питеру рожать не грозило. Вот нисколечко. Но его упрямые цифры, эти чертовски яркие закорючки на молочной коже, обнулялись каждые два — три дня. Иногда, в особо плохие дни, соулмейт мог обнулять запястья Паркера по два раза на день. Парня это бесило, парня это интриговало, парня это завораживало. На самом деле есть еще множество различных оговорок относительно твоего духовного собрата, цифр и прочего дерьма, что свалилось на голову человечеству. Взять, к примеру, тот факт, что после укуса радиоактивного паука срок Питера до встречи с его соулмейтом резко увеличился на три года. Тогда Паркер долго не мог сообразить, тупо пялился на цифры, а противное еле — еле красное свечение с руки не исчезало. Питеру было шестнадцать, а реакцией на очаровательную Гвен Стейси послужила лишь малехонькая окраска в недо — красный цвет. Питер в очередной раз убедился, что вселенная крайне нелогична.

На исходе последнего месяца до судьбоносной встречи, Питер решительно забил на всё и вся. Ведь как, ну серьезно, можно быть таким странным? И да, сейчас речь идёт о том самом соулмейте, что постоянно умирает, отсрочил уже дважды встречу с Питером, а сейчас — вот, мать вашу, снова помер! — серые цифры, будто в насмешку, взираются на угрюмое выражение лица Человека — Паука. Нет, ну правда, как можно быть таким косячным? Мало того, что вечно обнуляет, неизвестно где шляется, так ещё и встречаться с ним, Питером, не хочет. Хей, где тот заумный профессор? И почему он до сих пор не объяснил причину того, почему соулмейт Питера Паркера самовольно меняет все законы соулмейтов?

— И почему я всегда оказываюсь в центре? — мокрая маска неприятно липнет к лицу, создавая проблемы с нормальным дыханием, а Питер уже достаточно устал от постоянной драки; где — то наверху смеется Старк, методично отбиваясь от кучки непонятных роботов, но учтиво стреляет репульсором в противников паука, — хей, Стив, так кого мы ждём?

Роджерс сосредоточенно молотит щитом противников, периодически бросая взволнованные взгляды на собственную пару (Старк, чёрт тебя дери, тащи сюда свою задницу, хей!), а Питер с умилением понимает, что такой союз крайне благоприятно влияет на всё происходящее. Стив умудрился разнести по винтикам такое количество противников, что Тони ничего и не достается, а значит и вреда себе он нанести не может. Ну, особо большого. Это ведь Тони Старк.

— Наёмника, — кратко отвечает суперсолдат, а щит влетает в стену рядом, — Дэдпула. Слышал может?

О, Питер слышал. И единственное, что в эту секунду вырывается из его рта: «Пиздец». О Уэйде Уилсоне ходила легенда настолько давно и громко, что неизвестный мужчина без прошлого и будущего вызывает в Питере нервную дрожь. Его сумасшествие, правда, искренне восхищало Паука, но об этом он старался не думать. И очень зря, как оказалось. Питер увернулся от летящего в его сторону залпа гранатомета, цепляясь паутиной за выступ крыши, но не успел сделать и шагу, как левую руку пронзило болью. Такое случалось каждый раз в моменты смены времени встречи. Чёртов соулмейт решил в очередной раз подмять под себя судьбу, а Питеру страдать. Когда увернуться от снаряда всё же удалось, Паркер дернул за спандекс и оголил участок кожи с цифрами. Счет, что странно, шел буквально на секунды. 

— Семь, шесть, — Питер неверующе уставился на цифры, тут же поднимая голову и оглядываясь, — три, два...

— Хей, хей! Дядя Уэйд вернулся, сосунки! Готовы соснуть во всю глотку?

Нет... нет... ну нет! Питер застонал, привалившись к стенке разрушенного здания, а цифры сменились на десятилетия. Дэдпул, серьезно?

— Господи, — спандекс был возвращен на место, а Питер оторвался от стены и уныло поплелся на место сражения, где новоявленный соулмейт вовсю крошил противников катанами, — что я сделал в этом мире не так?!

Часа через два бойня была окончена, а Питер, со спокойствием мамонта, решил вновь на всё забить. Уэйд Уилсон — любовь всей его жизни? Похоже у кого — то свыше резко появилось чувство юмора. Чёрного. 

— Спайди~, — Дэдпул хитро улыбнулся под маской, тут же возникая за Питером и сгребая в стальные объятья, — мне тут птичка нашептала.. чёрт, иди нахер, придурок!... что ты наш соулмейт.

О растроении личности наёмника Паркер был также осведомлён, но звучало воистину стремно.

— И поэтому, — продолжил тем временем мужчина, хихикая, — мы тебя забираем себе! 

Бровь под маской нервно дернулась, сил сопротивляться не было, а усталый вдох резко сорвался с губ героя. 

— Отстань, Дэдпул. 

— Нет!

Руки мужчины по — хозяйски обвили талию парня, а в затылок уперлась маска. Паркер прикрыл глаза и попытался сосчитать до десяти. Напросил соулмейта на свою голову, блин.

— Поцелуйчик, baby — boy?

## 

Стив/Тони  


Жить в мире, где каждый твой шаг прописан кем — то ещё за несколько веков, а то и тысячелетий до твоего рождения – отвратительно. Интересно, всё же забавно, но охарактеризовать иначе у Энтони Эдварда Старка не поворачивался язык, что было само по себе странно хотя бы просто потому, что остроту этого самого языка на себе ежедневно испытывают не менее двадцати человек. Одновременно. Энтони Старка вообще трудно назвать спокойным или нормальным. Болтливым – пожалуй, психом – нет. Гением – да. Что — что, а с этим никто и спорить не пытался уже лет так семь. С тех пор, собственно, как Энтони исполнилось двенадцать. Мальчик, выросший без должного внимания со стороны родителей, вечно занятых и поглощенных своей жизнью, впитывал в себя знания из книжек, телепередач и разговоров всех вокруг, как губка, неустанно проговаривая про себя или записывая особо интересное. С возрастом, конечно, в приоритет входили всё более непонятные обычному человеку слова и действия, записывать что — то в потрепанную временем книжечку не стало нужды, а Энтони Эдвард Старк вырос таким, как мы видим его сейчас.

Жить в мире, где всем руководит соулмейт — система, легко не всем. Стивену Гранту Роджерсу было тяжело. От природы худой и больной чуть ли не всем, чем только можно, Роджерс каждый день испытывал на прочность нервы. Только вот не окружающих, как Энтони Старк, а свои собственные. Насмешки и обидные словечки в свой адрес Роджерс привык терпеть класса со второго, но вот тычки, драки, взгляды – нет. Такое ранило, кажется, в самое сердце, оставляя там очередную зазубрину, которых уже и не счесть. Стивену Гранту Роджерсу жилось бедно, одиноко, больно, но он не жаловался. Терпел, крепко сцепив зубы и превозмогая боль, но ни разу в своей жизни не сказал плохого слова в сторону другого человека. Горький опыт, заработанный на протяжении семнадцати лет жизни, не давал Стиву запускать в сердце склизкие щупальца того отвращения, что обычно испытывают люди. В семнадцать лет Стив прошел отбор на опробование экспериментальной сыворотки доктора Эрскина, которая навсегда изменила его жизнь. В семнадцать лет счетчик до встречи со своим соулмейтом наконец заработал. 

У Тони Старка счетчик, кажется, начал работу еще в утробе матери. Когда маленький Старк появился на свет, его запястья уже украшали яркие цифры, не прекращая своё движение ни на секунду. Говард тогда лишь горделиво выпятил грудь, Мария пораженно охнула, а доктора переглянулись. С давних времен людей судили по тому, в каком возрасте у них сработает система и цифры пойдут на убывание. Чем раньше, тем умнее будет ребенок и тем лучше будет его будущее. Часы Говарда Старка заработали на третью неделю жизни, так что тот гордился новорожденным сыном до безумия. Неоновые цифры отображали ровно тридцать пять лет.

Стив родился с обнуленным показателем. И чем больше проходило времени, тем слабее была надежда матери Роджерса на благополучную жизнь сына. На пятнадцатом году женщина в конец потеряла надежду, но сына любила больше жизни. Когда цифры пошли после введения сыворотки, Эрскин объяснил данный феномен как сбой в генном коде Стива при зачатии и рождении. Иногда санитары были крайне халатны, лишая тем самым только родившихся детей будущего. Стив не стал исключением.

Тони соулмейт — систему не любил от слова совсем. Он её, если по — честному, презирал и ненавидел. Причин было несколько. Первая: никто не захочет провести с тобой больше одной ночи, если цифры еще идут или уже замерли по причине того, что пара найдена. Вторая: до встречи с этой непонятной половинкой души еще туева хуча лет. В двадцать лет Тони окончательно убедился, что при встрече пошлет этого соулмейта как можно дальше за все сорванные свидания и ночи.

Индикатор Стива показывал более пятидесяти лет. А если сказать точно, то семьдесят два года. Доктор Эрскин лишь недоуменно улыбался, щебеча что — то про всё тот же генный код, а сам Стив удивлялся. Пегги Картер, любовь его жизни, оказывается и не его. У девушки индикатор отсчитывает последние месяцы, а у Стива еще семьдесят лет. Несправедлива и странна эта Судьба, однако. Мысль о том, что всю жизнь придется прожить в одиночестве, а после встретить любовь всей жизни где — нибудь на конце этой самой жизни не особо радовала. Да и к тому же, первое свидание, скажем, в доме престарелых было бы не лучшим в жизни.

Когда прославленного Капитана Америку, героя лихих сороковых и голубую мечту Говарда Старка нашли во льдах всё еще живого, Тони Старк первым понесся туда. В первую очередь, чтобы удостовериться, что этот Капитан Сосулька, из — за которого Энтони лишился нормального детства и внимания отца, стоит того. Второй причиной было то, что индикатор практически опустел. Перспективой познакомиться со своим соулмейтом в самолете или кабинке туалета не радовала, но Тони запретил себе жаловаться. Ждать тридцать пять лет и упустить такой шанс, пусть даже и в туалете? Да никогда.

Стивену в детстве мама всегда рассказывала о соулмейтах. Маленькому мальчику нравилась сказка о том, что однажды половинка души найдется и счетчик обнулится от одного касания. Большому мальчику всё это по — прежнему нравилось, но к интересу прибавилось желание скорой встречи и разочарование от семидесяти лет ожидания и скорой пенсии. Ожидание того стоило.

Когда Энтони, буквально вжавшись в кусок льда перед собой, с маниакальным интересом рассматривал лежащего перед ним мужчину, его счетчик неожиданно защипал. Остро, будто прожигая, оставляя фантомную рану. Тони тогда лишь вскрикнул приглушенно, закусил губу и положил руку на оттаявшую часть Капитана. Цифры обратились в ноль в ту же секунду, как холодные, продрогшие пальцы Железного Человека коснулись иррационально теплой щеки Стива Роджерса. 

Проснувшись в далеком будущем, Стив не сразу сообразил, что к чему. Времени осмотреть себя особо не было, а про цифры мужчина как — то и не вспомнил в тот момент, когда вырвался из постановочной палаты в здании Щ.И.Т.а. Позже, на улице, глаза невольно опустились на неоновые закорючки. Нули стали для Роджерса неожиданными настолько, что тот спросил у подошедшего Фьюри, что он видит своим глазом. Скептический взгляд этого самого глаза красноречиво намекал, что заморозка не прошла для капитана даром. 

Полгода спустя случился Локи, а Капитан Америка впервые встретился с Железным человеком. Цифры в ту секунду загорелись огнем, неоновые огоньки вновь блеснули под полосатой формой героя Америки, а Стивен Роджерс впервые почувствовал себя целым.

— Мистер Старк? «Это ты?»  
— Капитан? «Это я»

## 

Логан/Пьетро  


Первым, что увидел в тот момент Логан, стал свет. Легкий, едва проникающий сквозь легкую ткань массивных шторок на таких же немаленьких окнах. Хоулетт поморщился, переворачиваясь вбок скорее машинально, стараясь уйти от пронырливых лучей в попытке продлить сладкую дремоту, но настырные теплые лучики сдаваться не собирались. Джеймса хватило ровно на три минуты и сорок пять секунд, прежде чем солнечные лучи окончательно и бесповоротно не одержали победу.

— Да чтоб вас!

Росомаха широко зевнул, откидывая теплое одеяло в сторону, сел на кровать, попутно свесив ноги на удивление холодный пол, тут же поежившись. Память услужливо подкинула пару моментов прошедшей ночи, оставляя в душе мутанта осадок непонимания. Логан упорно не мог вспомнить причину пьянки – а то, что это была пьянка, сомнений не было, — и повод. На краю сознания мельтешило что — то, отвлекая от основных мыслей, а сонный мозг подкидывал ехидное выражение лица Эрика — мать — его — железные — подтяжки — Леншерра, которое ну просто не могло быть настоящим. Логан даже поморщился, хорошенько потряс головой из стороны в сторону, надавил на виски двумя пальцами, а после выдохнул. Выражение ехидности с рожи Магнето так и не прошло. 

То, что прошлой ночью случилось что — то из ряда вон, заставляющее ужраться в хлам двух мутантов, было явно галактического масштаба. Джеймс попросту, причем буквально, чуял задницей, что в это самое “что — то” вляпался вместе с Магнето не просто так. Ощущение, что надвигается шторм, впрочем, усилилось спустя пару минут, стоило чуткому слуху Росомахи различить за дверью спальни мягкие шаги. 

— Проснулся уже, жених? – приятный голос профессора, сопровождаемый тихим смешком, дал Логану повод думать, что вчера что — то явно пошло не так. – Невеста, я так погляжу, уже убежала. 

Спросонья Хоулетт не то чтобы тормозил, но и высокой скоростью соображалки не отличался, поэтому факт того, что когти успели выскочить раньше понимания ситуации, натолкнуло на определенные мысли. 

— Чарльз, — мутант поморщился, прокашливаясь и явно перебирал в голове вопросы, которые, если честно, сам Ксавьер услышал еще на лестничной площадке, — а, собственно, что вчера за повод был?

Почему — то момент с женихами и невестами сонный мозг Росомахи тактично пропустил, заставляя Чарльза в очередной раз хохотнуть.

— А вчера, друг мой, ты сделал предложение своему соулмейту.

— А, ясно… стоп. ЧТО?

Первые три секунды, честно, Ксавьер пытался сдержаться, но вот выражения лица Росомахи было настолько комичным, что и профессор не устоял. Логан же терпеливо ждал, пока мутант всех времен и народов просмеется (а вообще проржется, если честно), изредка кидая на Ксавьера такие взгляды, что того вновь сворачивало. На исходе пятой минуты терпение когтистого лопнуло.

— Хватит уже ржать, мать твою. Объясни мне уже наконе…

Договорить Джеймсу не дал порыв ветра, а вернее влетевший, словно бурный поток, Пьетро, описавший вокруг пару десятков кругов и создавая в комнате мини — ураган, а после с разбегу влетевший и повиснувший на шее. Седые прядки растрепались, серые глаза искрились азартом и весельем, а пухлые губы растянулись в настолько широкой и счастливой улыбке, что Логан попросту растерялся. 

— Утречка, любимка. Как спалось? Слушай, я там завтрак приготовил, но ты жопой шевели, а то этот синий уже попытался покуситься на произведение моего кулинарного искусства, именуемое яичницей с беконом. – Парень замолчал на пару секунд, явно давая мутанту переварить услышанное. – Короче хватай маман и спускайся вниз, папан там уже речи толкает о том, что отвертит тебе твоего Логана — младшего, если со мной, не дай Страж, что — нибудь случится или ты меня обидишь. И да, любимка, надень майку. Я, конечно, не против топлес, но вот Джина не оценит. Или Циклоп. Тебе, вроде как, дырка в заднице еще одна не нужна.

И, закончив свой скоростной монолог, Максимофф чмокнул опешившего Росомаху в губы, тут же испаряясь. В тишине, Чарльз мог поклясться, было слышно, как винтики в голове Логана медленно завертелись, заскрипели, заставляя осмыслить и принять тот факт, что вчера Хоулетт каким — то местом умудрился мало того, что опознать в Пьетро Соулмейта, так еще и сделать тому предложение. 

— Вот это я вчера бухнул.

Чарльз лишь многозначительно кивнул наблюдательности друга.

* * *  
— Как думаешь, Рейвен, стоит ли рассказывать Логану, что это у Эрика вчера случилась истерика и тот решил набить ему морду, но перепутал тюрьму с ювелирным, ибо был слегка подшофе? – Курт, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, висел на люстре. – Или оставим все так, как есть сейчас, не руша авторитет нашего экс — поработителя?

— Не стоит. – Мистик хмыкнула, но веселье в глазах пылало с такой силой, что позавидовал бы даже Ртуть. – Пьетро потом сам расскажет, если захочет, а вот поглумиться над состоянием Логана, которого вчера Эрик случайно так приложил затылком о стену, вследствие чего тот память и потерял – бесценно.

## 

Гражданка. Стив/Тони

— Как так вышло, Тони?  
— Спроси это у своего нового любовника, Роджерс. Или, вернее сказать, старого. Это такая мода, да? Менять настоящее на дряхлое прошлое?  
— Ты всё неправильно понял.  
— О, ну конечно. Когда это ты сменил трико — мораль на трико — предатель? 

Металлическая дверь медленно отъехала в сторону, раскрывая вид на немного потрепанного Марка сорок второй модели. Стив настороженно следит за движениями человека в броне, упрямо сжимает губы в ровную полоску, разрываясь между решениями сдаться и стоять до конца, но щит не опускает. Тони чуть кивает, позволяя костюму ненадолго открыть вид на побитого хозяина, выставляя темный синяк в половину лица. Стив сжимает щит крепче, давит в себе желание прикоснуться грязными пальцами к некрасивому синяку, продолжая держать оборону.

— Расслабься, солдат, я не по твою душу, — Тони усмехается, но выходит не так, как обычно: раскованно, унижающе. Выходит что — то между отчаянием и безысходностью, — Я помочь пришел. И лучше бы генералу Россу не знать об этом. 

Стива тут же немного отпускает, будто от куска скалы на плечах откололась какая — то десятая часть. Щит тут же оказывается внизу, а Роджерс остается открытым. Баки сзади так доверчив не был, но Стиву верить привык, а раз тот верит Старку.

— С чего это?

— Ну, возможно, ты был прав. Возможно. 

Разговор выходит не из легких, Стиву то и дело кажется, что Старк вот — вот осядет на пол, словно тряпичная кукла, сдастся. Тони выглядит необычно мрачным, опечаленным. Сломленным. 

— Он не виноват, Тони. Это программа заставляла его. Не он.

— Скажи это тем, кого твой дружок отправил в могилу.

Когда на маленьком пыльном мониторе идет запись с девяносто первого, Стиву хочется прикрыть глаза и умереть. Родители Тони, Мария и Говард Старк, друзья Роджерса, были безжалостно убиты в салоне собственной машины Зимним Солдатом. Не Баки Барнсом, нет. Но Стиву, как и Тони, от этого не легче. Старк сжимает челюсть, желваки играют на его побитом лице, в глазах столько боли, что Роджерсу хочется выть. Хочется обхватить Энтони, прижать к себе и не отпускать, шепча на ухо слова извинений, шептать то, что должен был сделать с самого начала. Должен был, но не сделал.

— Ты знал? Знал, что Баки убил моих родителей?!  
— Тони, я не знал, что именно он, я...  
— Не ври, Роджерс! Ты знал, что Барнс убил мою мать? ТЫ ЗНАЛ?!  
— ... знал.

В глазах Энтони — всепоглощающая боль, обида, что душит того изнутри, а еще решимость. Непоколебимая, волевая решимость уничтожить виновника этого хаоса, этой войны собственными руками. И совсем не важно, в костюме они будут или нет. Тони готов убить Барнса и голыми, покрытыми синяками и ссадинами, руками. Готов отомстить ублюдку, который посмел отнять у Старка то самое дорогое, что было. Посмел отнять родителей, посмел отнять мать. 

— Ублюдок.

Драка выходит отвратительная. Тони дерется, не думая о себе, не думая о ранах и не думая совершенно. Его интеллектуальный мозг отошел на второй план, уступая место иррациональному сердцу, которое наполнено чувством одиночества, боли и отчаяния. Сердцу, которое желает мести. Стиву больно видеть Тони таким, но еще больнее драться с ним и осознавать, что поведение Старка полностью его, Стива, вина. Не Баки, не русских агентов Гидры, а только его. Роджерс оттаскивает обезумевшего Железного Человека от Баки, кричит тому уходить, а сам падает вместе с Энтони в лестничный пролет, желая остановить это безумие. 

— Ты предал меня!

— Я не предавал тебя, Тони.

— Ты развязал войну из — за него, Роджерс!

— Но он мой друг...

— ... а я больше нет?

Тони бьет со всей силы, совершенно не жалея ни себя, ни Марка, ни Стива. Бьет, стараясь вырубить как можно скорее, чтобы добраться до Джеймса и размазать мозги того по асфальту точно так же, как тот поступил с его отцом в далекий девяносто первый. Энтони Старк хочет сомкнуть пальцы на глотке Зимнего ублюдка, хочет до скрежета зубов, но Стив слишком большая помеха, чтобы его игнорировать.

— Ты никогда не был мне другом. Ты — больше. Больше, чем друг, Тони.

Роджерс выглядит жалко. Его попытки остановить ученого столь же нелепы, как вся жизнь Зимнего Солдата.

— Тогда почему? Какого черта ты скрывал от меня то, что убийца моих родителей был на свободе все эти годы?! Какого хрена, Роджерс?

Внутри Старка — лава. Горячая, заполняющая все щели расколотого на миллионы кусочков сердца миллиардера, некогда радостно бившегося при виде знакомых глаз Капитана.

— Тони, я... я думал, что поступаю милосердно.

— О, Стив, ты не думал. Ты совершенно, мать твою, не думал!

Старк кричит, брызжет слюной прямо в грязное лицо некогда любимого человека и борется с желанием плюнуть тому в эти блядские голубые глаза. Глаза, в которых сейчас так же много боли, как и в старковских.

— Я не хочу крови, Тони.

— Тогда, скажи на милость, почему у меня половина лица разворочена? Почему убийца моих родителей тебе дороже меня, дороже нас. Почему, Стив? Не ты ли так пафосно в прошлый раз говорил, что выстоять можно только вместе? Не ты ли говорил, что предавать — не в твоих правилах? — Тони на секунду замолкает, потеряно оглядывая карими, с лихорадочным блеском глазами, а после сглатывает комок крови, спрашивая совсем уж устало и сломленно, — Слова о любви тоже были ложью, Капитан?

Стив хмурится, приоткрывает рот, но сказать ничего не может. Горло обжигает огнем, зрачки в голубых, отливающих зеленым, глазах потрясенно расширяются от осознания. Только сейчас до Стивена доходит, как все выглядело со стороны. Доходит, что и в какой момент пошло не так и почему Тони сейчас смотрит на него с такой ненавистью и разочарованием. Мозаика с тихим щелчком собирается воедино, целостность картины приводит Роджерса в ужас, а грудь неожиданно сдавливает чувство вины. 

— Нет, нет, Тони, — Губы капитана дрожат, вкус крови во рту смешивается с горьким сожалением, — Всё не так, я не предавал тебя, — Капитан лихорадочно шепчет, кусая нижнюю губу так, как делал всегда во время волнения; Стив пытается положить ладони на щеки Старка, покрытые пылью и грязью, притянуть к себе и успокоить, обнять, дать почувствовать, что он, Стив, жив, что нападать никто больше не будет, но Тони резко отшатывается, с треском ломая выстроенную за считаные секунды роджеровскую теорию о "долго и счастливо", с каким — то диким ужасом смотрит в глаза и молчит. Железный Человек ожидал удара от того, кто стал самым дорогим. В этот момент Стив возненавидел себя окончательно. Тони Старк никогда не молчит. Никогда, — Тони~…

Грохот, стоявший в ушах Стивена Гранта Роджерса в момент ухода, можно назвать оглушительным невзирая на тавтологию. Сердце Тони Старка, так легко разбитое на части железной рукой одного суперсолдата, медленно истекает кровью, пока последний дорогой человек, бросив кроткий взгляд любимых голубых глаз, покидает поле неравного боя, оставляя с разбитым реактором и сердцем на бетонном, холодном полу бункера Гидры. 

## 

Уэйд/Питер, Стив/Тони. Гражданка  


Когда родители ссорятся, любой ребенок будет чувствовать себя паршиво. Будет пытаться помирить их, всячески оставлять наедине или, наоборот, не даст устроить новый скандал, когда два бунтующих взрослых сойдутся на одном квадратном метре. Если же ваши родители супергерои, так еще и оба мужчины, то причин для беспокойства, соответственно, в четыре раза больше. Питер чувствовал себя маятником, мотаясь меж двух отцов, как меж двух огней.

Папа Стив был более мягок, смотрел на Тони всё с той же любовью, но от Баки не отступил. Отец же выглядел так, словно хочет, по меньшей мере, переломать Стиву все кости, а после добраться до Барнса и пустить того в мясорубку на любимые уэйдовские чимичанги. Это Питеру, если честно, совершенно не нравилось. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Джеймсу Старк — Роджерс симпатизировал. Баки ему как раз нравился не особо, но осуждать выбор папы Стива Питер тоже не собирался. 

Когда пришла очередь выбирать сторону, Питер ответил без раздумий. Тони всегда был для Питера примером, любимым отцом и кумиром, на которого хотелось равняться. Стив же был кем — то вроде матери, всегда оберегал и защищал. Видеть Роджерса с оружием, так еще и воюющим с Тони, было непривычно, неправильно и больно. Даже неприятно. И эта боль, эта неприязнь скапливалась внутри Паука в колоссальных количествах, затмевая рациональное мышление. Питер возненавидел Баки на седьмой день Противостояния родителей окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Хей, Пити, ты чего такой кислый? Желтый и Белый волнуются, — Уэйд, как всегда, возник буквально из неоткуда, — Да и я тоже. Хочешь лимончик?

Уилсон в конфликт, что странно, предпочел не лезть совсем. То есть совсем. Он, философски рассудив, что семейка у Питера та еще, ненароком и зацепить может, подхватил катаны, телепорт, а после смылся по — английски в неизвестном направлении на ближайшую неделю. Причина ухода любимого бойфренда занимала вторую позицию в списке "почему я ненавижу Баки". 

— Нет, серьезно, тебе просто надо выкрасть Зимнего Солдата посредине ночи и выкинуть в какую — нибудь канаву хренти где, предварительно замотав в паучий кокон. Ты же умеешь такие плести, да? Настоящий Паук Питер, ррр.

Иногда Уэйд бесил Питера больше, чем ссора родителей и Барнс вместе взятые. 

— Мы его даже порезать можем на ломтики, если хочешь. Ну, знаешь, такие тонкие. Как ветчинка. Потом можно будет её переквалифицировать в шаурму и...

— Уэйд!

Но поддерживать Уилсон мог отлично. В один из таких дней, когда битва была на пике, а половина Мстителей оказались в тюрьме, Дэдпул явился к Питеру. С тортиком, с перевязанной красной лентой оторванной рукой Барнса и запиской от Стива. Роджерс скрывался от всех. Тони пил в башне, и даже Пеппер с сыном не могли вывести Старка из запоя. А вот Уилсон смог.

— Как у тебя получилось? Я два дня прятал бутылки, залепливал их паутиной к потолку и ничего не вышло.

— Мы просто поговорили по — мужски, Пити. Два взрослых чувака поговорили и всё решили. Скажи, что я молодец?

Стив писал, что сейчас они с Баки (Питер сжал кулаки до побеления костяшек) залегли на дно и в ближайшие недели видно их не будет. Писал, что хотел бы извиниться за подобное, за всю войну и за то, что Питер стал свидетелем того, как родители (на этом месте в глазах у Паука защипало) взяли перерыв в отношениях. Стив, кажется, извинился даже за то, что в прошлое Рождество подарил сыну не красную, а синюю кепку. На некоторых моментах бывшему Паркеру хотелось улыбаться, а вот на других — нет. 

— Хей, Спайди, не плачь. Иначе я лично вытащу твоего отца и его экс — дружка из — под земли, и заставлю станцевать для тебя и папани Старка лебединое озеро в одних пуантах и костюмах принцессы. Нет, в костюмах Хеллоу Кити! Ну не плачь, baby — boy.

Момент с воссоединением всей семьи был самым эмоциональным, если бы не одно но. Такое большое, красное, вечно жрущее свои чимичанги и матерящееся, попутно рукоблудствуя на белоснежного игрушечного единорога. Уэйд умудрился даже встречу запороть.

— Ты, Капитан — я — вас — всех — послал — нах — ради — однорукого — пидора, должен Пити извинения. Уяснил, старпер?

— Уэйд, ты чего? — Питер зашипел, стараясь утащить любовника подальше; Тони в этот момент удовлетворенно присвистнул, Стив откровенно вылупился.

— Он три ночи не спал, слёзы лил, а ты там с этим уродом развлекался. Мы, конечно, ни на что не намекаем, но такого козла надо бы кастрировать. 

— Уэйд! — более настойчиво зашипел Питер, пытаясь отдавить мужчине ногу, так как руки до лица не дотягивались — Уэйд держал крепко.

— И я лично помогу папане Старку выбить из тебя, блудница, всю дурь. Нет, серьезно, почти пятнадцать лет брака, а ты свалил с каким — то хмырем, перед этим войну развязав. Чувак, да даже мы не такие обмудки!

Иногда Питеру все же хочется двинуть Уэйду со всей силы. Желательно булавой. Исцелится все равно. Останавливает Старка — Роджерса, пожалуй, только раздутая гордость за столь раскованного парня. 

— Слушай, Кэп, а может тогда ты и к нам с Питером в постель прыгнешь? Ну, знаешь, секс втроем, всё такое, новые ощущения. И ты, папаня, тоже можешь присоединиться.

Нет, двинуть всё же стоит. Раз так пять. 

## 

Стив/Тони. Мысли Старка  


Вам когда — нибудь доводилось испытывать острое разочарование в человеке, который буквально вчера был дороже всего на свете? Если нет, то и не стоит, поверьте — состояние настолько отвратительное, что хочется лечь под простыню и ползти на кладбище. Тони Старк ползать в принципе не любил, как и ходить, поэтому подобные действия совершать отказался сразу же. А вот полететь в космос, наплевав на ограниченное количество кислорода в костюме — запросто. Полет, правда, закончился довольно быстро и уже на выходе в первые слои атмосферы гений запаниковал. Приземляться пришлось в экстренной ситуации, быстро сбрасывая стабилизаторы к чертям и ориентируясь на Пятницу. Проблема с обледенением была решена еще восемь лет назад, но вот установить где — нибудь баллон с воздухом Старк так и не решился. В такие моменты Тони как никогда скучает по Джарвису, верному ИИ и в каком — то смысле даже лучшему другу. По голосу, правда, скучать особо не приходится — Вижн всегда рядом и он, вопреки думам многих, поговорить любит от слова очень, — а вот по саркастичным шуткам и прочей лабуде, своеобразной заботе — да.

Тони Старк себя одиноким не считал. До этого момента. У него было много внимания, девушек, парней, прессы и денег. О, последнего у него было больше всего остального, но вот что — то радости не прибавлялось. Сейчас же, испытав на себе принцип бумеранга, заключавшийся в том, что Тони бросили, настроение шло только на спад. Стив Роджерс, гордость Америки, спаситель мира, а на деле такой бесхребетный мудак, что у гения и слов других нет. Хотя, хребет у него все же есть, только вот магическим образом материализуется лишь в том, что для Тони абсолютно не важно. В Баки, например. Этот замороженный мудак — номер — два одним своим появлением в прошлый раз лишил Стива покоя на долгие два года, отнял у Тони внимание любимого человека, но и этого ему оказалось мало. Барнс успокоился лишь тогда, когда оставил Старку фингал, прихватил Роджерса и исчез к чертям собачьим. Вот тогда — то Энтони Эдвард Старк и понял, что одиночество, собственно, было всегда рядом. Только вот Тони его игнорировал, всячески не замечал и топил за работой, пропуская стаканчик другой виски за собиранием очередного Марка. Нет, серьезно, Тони не было так плохо даже после ухода Пеппер. А ведь с Потс он был знаком добрые лет пятнадцать. И все равно в тот раз пил меньше, да и на улицу выходил. Сейчас, конечно, все вышеназванное так же соблюдалось, но совершенно по другим причинам.

— Как это "мы его упустили"? — Тони, непривычно серьезно сгорбившийся над столом, прикрыл глаза, — Вы осознаете, что потеряли Капитана Америку? Эту дылду двухметровую в разноцветном, мать его, трико, и с раскрашенным фрисби под мышкой. Где ваши глаза вообще?!

После создания Альтрона было легче, запоздало понимает Старк, невидящим взглядом рассматривая пейзаж из окна базы Мстителей. Сейчас же всё снова пошло наперекосяк. Как тогда, четыре года назад. Когда Локи загипнотизировал Бартона, обвел всех героев Земли вокруг пальца, а после отделался путешествием в один конец до Асгарда. Сейчас, наверное, радуется там, сволочь рогатая. Отхватил себе трон и смеется, наблюдая сверху. Старка передергивает, а во рту неприятно пересыхает. Тони щурится из — под очков, откладывает их в сторону и закрывает глаза, тут же массируя веки двумя пальцами. Ночь недосыпа здорово бьет по нервам и самочувствию.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс только что был задержан при попытке помощи Джеймсу Барнсу, более известному под псевдонимом Зимний Солдат. Капитан Роджерс был арестован полковником Роудсом и уже сейчас, связанный, направляется к вам в компании группы захвата, — Росс на том конце провода злорадно ухмыляется, Тони готов спорить на тысячу баксов, — Что будете теперь делать, Старк?

Раньше было определенно легче, черт возьми!

— ... конечно же накажем, по всей строгости, — Тони злобно смотрит в голубые глаза Стива напротив, а после нажимает на телефоне отбой и в два широких шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, пальцами впивается в плечи и шипит в лицо, — Ты что удумал, придурок? Жить надоело?!

Глаза у Стива наивные, в них плещет боль и понимание, напополам с ответственностью и долгом. А еще там есть крохотная частица вины, которую тот упорно давит в себе. Потому, что нельзя. Потому, что если эта вина разрастется, то Баки отправят в тюрьму, а сам Стив пойдет просить прощение у Старка. А это, как ни крути, сейчас не нужно никому из команды Капитана. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что втягивать ребенка в это было глупо?

— О, кто заговорил. Завались, Капитан — я — просто — лживая — сволочь и катись к своему Барнсу.

— Тони...

Питер Паркер, шестнадцать лет, сын Ричарда и Мэри Паркеров, некогда близких друзей авантюрного Тони Старка. Умный, ловкий, с недавнего времени владеет сверхчеловеческой силой. Человек Паук, защищающий Нью — Йорк, протеже Железного Человека и будущий наследник Старк Индастриз, если с самим плейбоем что — нибудь случится. 

— Ты в них хоть что — нибудь видишь? — Тони картинно округляет глаза, а после прикладывает очки для плаванья к лицу; Питер рядом краснеет, кусает губы, а после с вскриком пытается отобрать, — Ой, где это я?

Только вот подросток не может спасти взрослого человека от его собственных мыслей, как бы ни пытался. Тони не смогло развлечь даже конструирование костюма для Паука. 

— Мстители нужны тебе больше, чем мне. Они — твоя семья. И мне очень жаль, что все так получилось. Прости, Тони, я причинил тебе боль. Надеюсь, что когда — нибудь ты поймешь меня, — Старк читает послание Капитана, уже после всего произошедшего, а на душе вдруг становится чуть теплее, — Отследить себя я не дам, но если что — то случится, если потребуется помощь, я приду. Мы все придем, Тони. Только позови, — Карие глаза скользят по простенькому телефону, с помощью которого можно с легкостью отследить Стива и освобожденных им Мстителей; уголки губ Старка приподнимаются.

Тони перечитывает это письмо еще семь раз, каждый раз в его руке тот самый телефон, а во время чтения уголки губ вновь натягиваются, постепенно превращаясь в улыбку. Тони читает это письмо еще один раз и только тогда, на восьмой, замечает в углу маленькое послание. Восемь букв, аккуратно и старательно выведенные в самом углу, заставляют сердце биться чаще. Мужчина откладывает письмо в сторону, легким движением руки открывает старенький мобильник, но звонить не решается. Со стола на Старка смотрят три слова и знакомый каллиграфический почерк.

Я люблю тебя

## 

Стив/Тони. Мысли Роджерса  


Иногда Стиву кажется, что он лишний в этом мире. Особенно когда осознаешь, что ты действительно лишний, что ты не из этого времени. Что твоё нахождение здесь — одна большая ошибка вселенной, которой банально лень её исправлять. И тогда возникает так много вопросов, что голова кругом. И совсем не обязательно искать ответы, когда буквально на каждом углу факты так и кричат тебе: «хей, парень, ты ошибся пространством!».

Когда ты супергерой чуть ли не галактического масштаба, все повседневные проблемы отходят на второй план. Когда ты, вдобавок, герой для доброй половины населения Земли, проблем, казалось бы, не должно быть и вовсе. Их, на самом деле, у Стива и не было. Зато был Тони Старк. У него проблемы, кажется, появились с самого рождения. Маленькие, ничем не отличающиеся от проблем других грудных младенцев, которые только начали осваивать свой жизненный путь. Но с каждым годом проблемы становились все масштабнее, а к тридцати восьми годам Тони совершил, едва ли не стоящую жизни всей планеты и всему населению, ошибку. Тони Старк создал Альтрона. И кто дернул его на это, помимо собственной глупости? Кто внушил глупую идею пубертатному мозгу сорокалетнего гения? (И совсем не важно, что именно Ванда, в действительности, сделала последний толчок ко всему этому безумию). А исправлять всё нужно именно Стиву. Именно на его, Стива, плечи каждый раз сваливается громоздкий, размером так с многоэтажку, валун ответственности и раскаяния за те вещи, что совершил Старк. С каждым таким камнем Роджерсу кажется, что он не выдержит. Сломается в один из дней, рассыпаясь на тысячу и один осколок под весом этой тяжелой ответственности, так легкомысленно сваленной на него Тони. Развалится, оставляя после себя лишь тень прошлого солнечного Стива Роджерса, уступая место расчётливому и холодному, словно тот самый кусок льда, в котором и был найден, Капитану Америке. О, этого парня, насквозь пропитанного патриотизмом и желанием помогать каждой букашке на этой бренной земле, так просто не сломить. 

Иногда Стиву кажется, что быть супергероем — не его. И родись он в этом веке, полном различных высококлассных технологий, жить было бы легче всем: Тони, Щ.И.Т.у, самому Роджерсу. Не нужно было бы заново адаптироваться в кратчайшие сроки, стараясь догнать развитие современного мира; не нужно было учиться жить дальше, задвигая каждый раз воспоминания и чувства как можно дальше; не нужно было бы сожалеть о так и не прожитой жизни с любимой девушкой — Пегги. А ещё не нужно было бы топить боль, стараясь спрятать её в самые отдаленные ящички потрепанной души, давить в себе обиду на весь мир за несправедливость и отчаяние, так старательно пытавшееся захватить супергероя. Ничего из этого делать было бы не нужно. Стив бы родился в какой — нибудь среднестатистической семье, был бы щуплым парнем, не способным даже девушку собственную защитить, возможно стал бы актером. Таких, как Роджерс успел заметить, девушки этого времени жалуют: худых, милых на личико и до одури капризных. Капризным Стив бы не был, но внешние данные разительно отличались бы от нынешних. 

Иногда Стиву кажется, что встречаться, да и вообще встречать, Тони Старка было ошибкой. И если не самой опрометчивой, то вполне близкой к этому званию. Невозможный человек, вечно наступающий на одни и те же грабли в попытке казаться лучше (здесь Роджерс наивно забывает, сам точно такой же), чем был, путал Стива покруче всяких навороченных гаджетов этого времени. Тони импульсивный, не заботящийся о себе и окружающих, филантроп, вечно попадающий в истории и не сидящий на месте. Тони — живой. А Стив, кажется, уже нет. Лет так семьдесят, с того самого рокового падения в ледник, когда привычная жизнь пошла псу под хвост, а первое свидание с любимой девушкой сорвалось. И не жить, как живет Стив сейчас, похуже любого наказания или проделки Тони. А ведь он, Старк, тоже не живет. Точнее нет, не так. Тони не живет как все, не живет с того самого момента, как осознал собственную незначительность в этом мире и то, что он порождал зло. Не живет, наверное, с того похищения и создания своего супер костюма. И все его улыбки — фальшь чистой воды; все его показательные подколки, все непристойности и хождение налево — фальшь. Тони — пижон. Невозможный пижон с большим и раненным еще в детстве одиночеством, сердцем, каждую секунду которое грозиться остановиться от попадания туда маленькой, казалось бы незначительной, шрапнели. Для всех, включая Стива до недавнего времени, Тони Старк — обаятельный плейбой с улыбкой за миллион, готовый уложить в постель любую девицу. На первый взгляд. И мало кто знает, какие чувства и переживания этот самый плейбой хранит там, за железными доспехами собственного костюма и созданной временем маски. 

Иногда Стиву кажется, что во всем этом виновато непонимание. Оно, словно вирус, проникает чуть ли не под кожу каждого, кто имел неосторожность его подцепить, ломая внутренние барьеры и правила. И сам Стив, кажется, заболел. Заболел давно, еще в сорок третьем, а сейчас эта болезнь развилась до такой степени, что лечиться поздно. Она, как рак легких, находится на последней стадии и не имеет способа избавления. Стиву от этого ни тепло, ни холодно, но почему — то больно. Там, глубоко в душе, под гнетом собственных воспоминаний и страхов, что — то пульсирует и болит каждый раз, когда она, болезнь непонимания, пускает тонкие ростки в очередной раз, заставляя совершать необдуманное. Стив Роджерс никогда не был святым. Он убивал, пусть и ради бравого дела, жертвовал своими солдатами и собственным здоровьем. Да что уж таить, Стив даже один раз утопил котенка. Случайно, конечно, но моральной ответственности это с него не снимает. И никто, исключая Стива, не знает о всех плохих делах, совершенных его руками. Для всех Стив Роджерс — непоколебимый Капитан Америка, который и мухи не обидит, если та не фашистская. Реальность, однако, кардинально отличается от представлений общественности.

Иногда Стиву кажется, что они с Тони вполне понимают друг друга и никакой стены непонимания между ними нет. Если, конечно, отбросить споры, нелепые шутки и самовольные действия Железного Человека во время миссии, повседневные заморочки и вопросы нравственности относительно некоторых аспектов, то да. Они понимают друг друга. Правда, их понимание тесно граничит с непониманием, что заводит Стива в такой ступор, от которого кружится голова. Тони не слушается, Тони не думает, Тони не считается как со своей, так и с жизнью Стива (команды). От этого непонимание растет все больше, а катализатором служат какие — нибудь посторонние факторы. 

В этот раз непониманием послужил глупый закон правительства о регистрации. И, как итог, сейчас идет война. И начал её, как бы смешно ни было, Стив. Баки, если говорить честно, выступил лишь решающим толчком, как когда — то Ванда для Тони. Но Ванда в команде Стива, а Тони — нет. Тони пошел против, Тони поддержал глупое веяние Стива, а теперь они — враги. Между ними больше нет стены непонимания, как и нет всего остального. Стив лично, собственными руками, всё разрушил. И исправить этого можно лишь одним способом, исход которого предрешён: убить Тони Стив не сможет, но должен; убить Стива у Тони рука не поднимается, но надо. Единственный выход для подобного сценария: сдаться противоположной стороне. И Стив положит конец этому непониманию собственной жизнью.

А потом Старк приходит на базу Гидры с намерениями помочь. И в Стиве что — то разрушается, с глухим стуком разбиваясь о пол здравого смысла внутри, заставляя испытывать к Тони не только злость, разочарование и глупую обиду. Это все, по — хорошему, стоило бы забыть, но Роджерс отчего — то не может. Стиву хочется обнять Тони, хочется прижать к себе и шептать — шептать — шептать о том, как ему жаль, как он хочет остаться и как сильно любит глупого гения. В глубине души, правда, они оба знают о том, что если бы пришлось, то Стив бы поступил так снова, стараясь защитить Баки. Последняя ниточка, связывающая Роджерса с прошлой жизнью, последнее веяние прошлого и такая же искалеченная временем душа, как сам Капитан. Только вот лучше от этого не становится. Тони выглядит непривычно разрушенным, с синяком на половину лица, огромными кругами под глазами и карими глазами, в которых Роджерс тонет. Они, словно трясина, затягивают к себе, заманивают в глубину и не дают отстраниться, принося смерть (в случае Стива поражение и полное осознание того, какой же он мудак и как сильно сделал Тони больно). Только вот Капитан Америка, к счастью или сожалению, на такие штучки не попадается.

Когда Тони лежит на холодном бетоне с щитом в реакторе, а Стив, еле волоча ноги, утаскивает с собой Баки, оставляя некогда любимого человека в одиночестве, чувство вины и совесть не затыкаются ни на секунду. Письмо, к слову, Роджерс пишет так же под их гнетом, только вот к этому прикладывает фантомную руку и душа с сердцем, так редко в последнее время объединявшиеся воедино. Стиву больно, плохо, но сделать он ничего не может. Даже Баки, кажется, понимает всю глубину проблемы и напоследок, прежде чем стать солдатом — сосулькой, кладет руку суперсолдату на плечо и говорит, опустив взгляд в пол: «Прости, Стив. Если бы я знал, чем все обернется, то скрывался бы тщательнее». Роджерс в ответ лишь грустно улыбается, кивает, шепча: «Ничего, Бак. Я не в обиде». Но Стив, как бы ему ни было противно от самого себя, не жалеет.

Признание в любви в конце письма выходит несколько неожиданным даже для самого Роджерса, но сдержать рвущиеся чувства нет никаких сил. Блондину кажется, что если Тони не позвонит в ближайшую неделю, он сам придет. Просто так, без всяких приветствий, вломится в бывший штаб и сдаться Тони. Упадет на колени, обнимет и будет молить о прощении. Капитан Америка бы так никогда не сделал, нет. Он волевой, он выстоит, сможет похоронить в себе чувства и привязанности, утопит и спрячет глубоко — глубоко, не давая душе и сердцу добраться до них. Только вот Стив — не Капитан Америка. У Стива на куски все рвется, тянется обратно на базу Мстителей, тянется к Тони. К Тони, который остался совершенно один. И все из — за него. Это он отобрал у Тони сначала Пеппер, заменив ту и признавшись в любви, это он развязал войну, это он расколол Мстителей, это он виноват в том, что Роуди парализован, это он виноват в том, что сейчас с Тони лишь Пятница, Марки, да Питер с Роуди. Это он виноват в том, что Наташа, Т'Чалла и Вижн стали перебежчиками. Во всем, что случилось и что доставило Старку боль — виноват только он, Роджерс. От этого становится еще гаже, а совесть продолжает заедать с новой силой. 

Через три дня размышлений Стивен сидит на крыше высотки в Бруклине, сжимает в одной руке винтажный мобильный — раскладушку, зеркального близнеца старковского, а во второй стеклянную бутылку с лимонадом, и понимает, что отныне ничего не будет как прежде. Даже если они с Тони помирятся, даже если тот сможет простить хотя бы частично, даже если они сойдутся, то прежнего доверия не будет. Тони больше не сможет рассказывать без умолку обо всем, не сможет нежно целовать Стива с утра в щеку и нежничать, как умеет только он. Не сможет и доверить Капитану себя на сто процентов, не ожидая подвоха. И во всем, опять же, Стив виноват сам. Бутылка летит в соседнюю стену, осколки разлетаются по крыше, остатки жидкости пачкают персикового цвета стену, оставляя неприятное мокрое пятно. Роджерс поднимается на ноги, последний раз оглядывает издалека базу и оглядывается, замирая. Телефон в руке вибрирует, а ненавязчивая мелодия бьет по ушам не хуже молотка.

— Тони? — в горле предательски пересыхает, к глазам подкатывает влага, а внутри суперсолдата, в груди, иррационально теплеет, — Тони, я...

— Я люблю тебя.

## 

Леонард/Барри  


Кейтлин говорила, что её соулмейт выражает собой что — то необычное, что — то магическое и горячее: на её плече отчетливо видно небольшое красное пятно. Маленький огонек пламени, аккуратный, как и сама Сноу, ярко выделяется на молочной коже девушки и всячески притягивает взгляд. Сама Кейтлин отмахивается, неловко улыбаясь и краснея, но потрогать не дает. Она, похоже, все еще верит в сказку о том, что знак соулмейта может резонировать с твоим, который находится на теле этого самого соулмейта и откликаться, посылая тепло. Барри Аллен в это не верил, ощущая каждый раз лишь холод.

У Циско, что крайне смешно, был золотой дракон. Природа решила над ним посмеяться — не иначе, — ведь его татуировка находится чуть ниже пупка, вечно скрытая одеждой и так, что рассмотреть можно лишь при более близком контакте. Сам Циско, Барри уверен, оставил на своем соулмейте мини — учебник по физике или, в крайнем случае, компьютер. 

У Барри на запястье красовалась снежинка. Тоже маленькая, но все же больше огонька Кейтлин. Темно — синяя, с тонкой обводкой ярко — голубого по краям, будто каемка на белоснежной узорчатой скатерти, постеленной матерью еще в далеком безоблачном детстве, пронизанная насквозь белыми полосочками — венками. У Аллена она вызывает ассоциации с зимой, лютым морозом и холодом. Холод, к слову, Барри ощущает каждый раз, сколько бы не касался невольной татуировки. Иногда, сидя в комнате перед камином вечерами после трудного дня супергероя, Флэш скользил взглядом по отметке соулмейта, невесомо поглаживая чуть покрасневшую кожу рядом. В детстве мама говорила, Барри помнит отлично, словно это была книжная история про динозаврика, что татуировка реагирует на своего хозяина. В то время маленький Барри думал, что речь о нем, но только к пятнадцати годам сообразил, что он тут, к слову, совершенно не при чем. Соулмейт, кем бы он не был, влиял на жизнь тогда еще маленького Аллена с самого детства и по сей день продолжает, заставляя неловко ежиться и вздрагивать на очередной вспышке жжения. 

Говорят, что боль твоей половинки, будь то душевная или физическая, намного больнее собственной. Жжение, Барри стоит признать, было довольно часто и заставляло волноваться. Видимо, парень всегда усмехается на подобных мыслях, его соулмейт часто влипает в неприятности или получает в драке. Другого объяснения тому, что однажды вокруг тату было не покраснение, а натуральный синяк, скрывающий синие контуры, Аллен найти не мог. В такие моменты парень жалел больше всего, что встретить того самого человека, свою родственную душу, можно и в конце жизни. Или совсем не встретить. О последнем Флеш старается не думать, предпочитая занять мысли более подходящим.

Когда Джо в один из будней показывает базу данных предполагаемых преступников, Аллен на пару мгновений замирает, разглядывая незнакомое лицо мужчины с коротким ежиком волос и яркими, странно живыми — для фото — глазами цвета ясного неба. Тату странно пульсирует, отдавая легкой дрожью, но в тот момент Барри не заостряет внимание на подобном. Пять минут спустя Циско сообщает о новом ограблении и Флэш приступает к работе, отодвигая Барри Аллена, судмедэксперта, на второй план.

А потом Флэш встречает Леонарда Снарта — преступника, вора, лжеца и того самого мужчину с невероятными голубыми глазами из полицейской базы даных. Тату тут же заходится новой болью, пульсирует, бьет тупой колкостью в висках, но Флэшу не пристало пускать слезы от какого — то соулмейта. Барри решительно игнорирует её, решает глянуть на сходящую с ума отметину позже, незаметно касаясь ту пальцами сквозь плотную ткань костюма, а после нацепляет маску Флэша и растворяется. 

Вечером следующего дня, когда преступность города берет выходной, а у Барри Аллена буквально отваливаются руки и ноги от усталости, соулмейт преподносит супергерою сюрприз. На чуть припухшем запястье, в центре синей невероятной снежинки, прорисовалась алая, всепоглощающая молния. Аллен моргает, невольно приоткрывая рот от удивления и осознания, а после давится воздухом. Красная вспышка на его запястье, его собственная, видимо, так гармонично сливающаяся со знаком соулмейта, игриво блестит в свете от камина. 

Два дня спустя, посредине рабочего дня простого судмедэксперта, у Барри Аллена звонит телефон. Номер высвечивается незнакомый, но внутренний голос, как и тату, зудят о том, что нужно взять трубку. Парень проводит пальцем по экрану, передвигая мигающую зеленую трубку вправо, а после набирает побольше воздуха и выдыхает:

— Барри Аллен у телефона, здравствуйте. 

— Что же, Scarlett, — мужчина на том конце провода усмехается, а у Барри по спине мурашки бегут от знакомого прозвища, — это было неожиданно. 

— Откуда у тебя мой номер? — Барри выпаливает буквально за секунду, еще не до конца понимая глупость собственного вопроса; Леонард на том конце усмехается, а Аллен буквально перед собой видит, как блестят его живые глаза, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем другой руки снежинку с молнией, — Ты ведь никого не убил, чтобы его узнать?

— Пусть я и не окончил старшую школу, но зайти на сайт вашего участка в состоянии, — В голосе Снарта неприкрытое ликование, а Барри вдруг понимает, что это будет трудно. Это, чем бы "это" самое ни было, — Меняться я не собираюсь, kid. Имей в виду.

— Я.., — Флеш теряется на секунду, использует свою скорость для обдумывания, а после выдыхает, — ... еще ничего и не предлагал. 

— Имей в виду.

— Разумеется.

Молчание длится секунд десять от силы, но для Барри, с его — то скоростью, кажется, прошла вечность. 

— Завтра планируется ограбление центрального банка, — Снарт, как бы невзначай, нарочито тянет гласные; дрожь вновь бежит по позвоночнику супергероя, а тату непривычно чешется, — надеюсь, что Флэш заскочит на огонек...

— Не сомневайся даже, Холод.

— ... и окажется не таким быстрым, как я думаю. На более близкой дистанции, конечно. 

Барри краснеет, улавливая двойное дно в сказанном, а после невольно улыбается в трубку.

— Я поймаю тебя.

— Несомненно.

И это, пожалуй, звучит как обещание. Барри улыбается.

## 

Эрик/Чарльз  


Впервые Чарльз почувствовал это влечение пятнадцать лет назад. Тогда еще молодой и только что поступивший в университет Ксавьер наслаждался жизнью и мастерски игнорировал тупую боль под ребрами, не дающую нормально спать и получать удовольствие от каждой минуты. В то же время, десять лет назад, на коже мутанта впервые проступил знак соулмейта. Тогда еще маленький, всего лишь одна буква “E”, едва проступившая и приносящая с собой какое — то спокойствие. Чарльз тогда лишь поежился, в уме прикидывая наименьшее количество женских имен на эту букву, а после и вовсе забросил все размышления, отвлекаясь на неизвестную девушку с третьим размером бюста и увлекательно вещая о мутациях.

Следующая буква проступила спустя еще год. Ксавьер метался по постели, зубами вцепляясь в подушку от острой боли на руке. Пот стекал градом по вискам, мутант старался отвлечь себя на что — то иное, на мысли других, но способности в тот вечер подвели чуть ли не первый раз в жизни. Ощущения были в тот момент, будто не маленькая буковка “r” проявляется, а раскаленное железо вливают прямо в кожу, оставляя клеймо. В ту ночь Чарльз не спал, обдумывая список, который стремительно сокращался. Выводы его не утешили.

Многострадальная “i” очертила белоснежную кожу на третий год обучения в университете. Ксавьер старался не обращать внимание на знакомую боль, продолжил доклад о мутациях в жизни простых людей, невольно отдергивая рукав пиджака каждые пару секунд. К концу лекции кожа пылала огнем, Чарльз пулей вылетел из аудитории, а запястье украшало практически полное имя его соулмейта.

Два года тату никак себя не проявляла. Чарльз начинал подумывать, что его предполагаемая половинка передумала, лишилась жизни или, в конце концов, нашла кого — то еще. Оптимизм Рейвен, на ключице которой имя проступило всего за неделю, раздражал. Девушка всячески демонстрировала тату, носила открытые вещи, а Чарльз каждый раз хотел заставить ее прикрыться. Неизвестный соулмейт сестры по имени Хэнк уже был возведен в ранг раздражителей.

Последняя буква решила дать о себе знать прямо в день получения почетного звания профессора. Ксавьер неловко улыбался, едва сдерживал слезы от колющего ощущения, но не сдавался. В конце дня на руке было аккуратное “Eric”, а сам мутант стал на одну планку выше. Рейвен ликовала, подразнивала, но искренне радовалась за названного брата. А сам Чарльз страдальчески подумал о том, что вряд ли есть в мире девушка с таким именем, да и что — то в последние время с женщинами ему не везло.

Ксавьер многие годы думал о соулмейте. Представлял первую встречу, первые слова, улыбки. В воображение профессора все было намного лучше, чем вышло в действительности. Чарльз встретил Эрика не в парке, не на улице и даже не в университете. Чарльз встретил Эрика на совместной с ЦРУ миссии, когда полез спасать странного мутанта из воды. Как оказалось, минутами позже, тот самый странный мутант, на роль которого выпало так много страданий, и был тем самым неизвестным Эриком. Чарльз Ксавьер впервые в жизни боялся применять свой дар на ком — то другом.

За их переглядками следили всем семейством людей Икс. Шон и Алекс даже ставки сделали, кто будет сверху, а вот Рейвен, смеясь, поставила на проигрыш названного брата с абсолютно чистой совестью. Хэнк что — то бурчал на счет идиотизма, невоспитанности и вмешательства в чужую личную жизнь, но мешать не стал. Чарльз пытался выведать имя на руке Леншерра, сам Эрик старался особо не пялиться на профессора, а Саммерс устраивал внеплановую фотосессию этим двоим, карауля каждый раз то в кустах, то через окно. Первый шаг никто делать не решался.

А потом у Эрика поехала крыша от злобы и мести, труп Шоу был найден в подлодке, между Россией и США практически началась война, а сам Чарльз остался без ног. Времени обдумывать сложившиеся не было, Ксавьер только и мог, что глотать слезы и подавлять боль, стараясь успокоить взбесившегося соулмейта и не дать убить Мойру. Рейвен ушла, Эрик ушел, Чарльз и Хэнк остались. Так и начались самые тяжелые времена.

Когда на пороге давно забытой школы Ксавьера появился Логан, Чарльз не верил. Он вообще, если быть честными, перестал верить. Чего только стоят сказки о соулмейтах, с детства рассказываемые нянечкой в поместье. В памяти мутанта все еще были свежи воспоминания о том, как Эрик закатал рукав и показал черные буквы, буквально выжженные на коже, с аккуратным “Charles”. В тот день Эрик Леншерр был заточен в Пентагоне, а Чарльз Ксавьер впервые задумался о переходе на сторону соулмейта. 

Пьетро Максимофф был удивительным мутантом с такими же экстраординарными способностями и до боли знакомой улыбкой. Парень был похож на своего отца, мать которого когда — то знала чувака, похожего на Эрика, намного больше, чем казалось. Чарльз жалел, что ноги отняли у него способность копаться в мыслях остальных. Эрик выглядел потрясенным, но сходство, видимо, тоже уловил. Пьетро забавно мотылялся между бывшими друзьями, болтал непереставая и забавно подбивал клинья к нелюдимому Логану, доставая как мог. Чарльз с интересом следил за реакцией Росомахи, оценивал и бережно хранил в памяти голубую надпись на плече Максимоффа. Настоящее имя Логана ярко выделялось на бледной коже подростка.

За прошедшие десять лет Эрик практически не изменился. Только глаза, его прекрасные серые глаза, в которые Ксавьер мог смотреть часами, больше не выражали того восторга при виде себе подобных. Глаза Эрика, как и глаза Чарльза, совсем перестали что — то выражать. Логан на заднем плане усмехался, наблюдал за вспыхивающими искорками между профессором и Магнето, но ничего не говорил. Эти двое должны разобраться сами, так, кажется, он ответил Пьетро.

Переломный момент наступил в ночь последнего дня. Чарльз упирался лбом в окно, старался привести собственные мысли в порядок, особо не заботясь о конспирации. Эрик возник сзади совершенно неожиданно. Разговор между ними вышел скованный, какой — то нерешительный и с большим, просто огромным количеством сожаления. Эрик извинялся, Чарльз прощал, Чарльз говорил, что хотел бы помочь Эрику, но насилие – не его. Эрик в ответ лишь закатил рукав и заставил Ксавьера показать свою тату в ответ. 

Первый поцелуй после десятилетней разлуки был соленый от слез Ксавьера. Эрик лишь приподнимал уголки губ в намеке на улыбку, обнимал покалеченного мутанта за плечи и не давал отстраниться, прекрасно зная, что Чарльз и не собирается. Вторая рука Леншерра неловко поглаживала пострадавший позвоночник, зарывалась в длинные пряди профессора и ласкала, ласкала, ласкала, стараясь подарить Чарльзу все ощущения, коих тот был лишен все десять лет.

После спасения будущего Эрик не ушел. Чарльз тогда лишь неверующе глядел в серые глаза, от волнения ни один звук не слетел с обветренных губ. Леншерр в ответ лишь улыбнулся, прижал профессора к себе и вновь поцеловал. Пьетро в тот раз появился совсем не вовремя. Чарльз клятвенно пообещал перевоспитать спидстера, ведь теперь они втроем, не считая Логана с амнезией и Рейвен с Хэнком, все еще стыдливо тупившую взгляд, стали настоящей семьей. А большего Ксавьеру и не надо.

## 

Кастиэль/Дин. AU Merry Christmas для Каса  


Утро седьмого января встретило Кастиэля легким поддразниванием пронырливого лучика восходящего солнца прямо в лицо. Всё еще не привыкший к жизни человека, мужчина сонно поморщился, стараясь не потерять связь с миром Морфея, потянулся и перекинул руку через, как он думал, спящего рядом Дина, но нашел лишь пустоту. Решив, что любитель поспать Винчестер отполз дальше, Кастиэль потянулся было за ним, но спросонья не учел размеров кровати и повалился вниз. Синие, словно ночное небо перед грозой в свете Луны, глаза широко распахнулись; бывший ангел тут же зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие ото сна слезы и потер ушибленный бок. Дина в комнате не наблюдалось, Кас был один. Странное предчувствие тут же поселилось в груди, оставляя осадок. Кастиэль поднялся с пола, завернулся в одеяло на манеру древнегреческой тоги, скрывая наготу и слегка ежась от прохладного пола, пропуская легкую дрожь по всему телу от бледных пяток вверх.

Последние дни выдались воистину тихие и совершенно непривычные: нечисть не высовывалась, предпочитая, видимо, порезвиться после Рождества, работы у Винчестеров не было, да и Бобби приехал погостить. Рождество. Кастиэль тихо выругался, тут же ругая себя за подобные слова и манеры, которых успел понахваться у людей, после чего широко зевнул и направился в душ. Теплая вода приятно скользила по обнаженному телу, заставляя мышцы приятно ныть и наталкивая на воспоминания о прекрасной ночи, проведенной с Дином; красные полосы на спине бывшего ангела стали прекрасным дополнением к ярко — алым засосам на шее и ключице охотника, которые Кастиэль вчера оставил, тщательно вылизав после жаркой ночи.

Дин

Хоть способности ангела в большинстве своем были утеряны, связь, сложившаяся между ангелом и его подопечным, всё еще работала и позволяла передавать мысленные сообщения. Когда на том конце синеглазый ощутил ответный импульс, а в голове прозвучал бодрый голос Винчестера, Кастиэль улыбнулся.

Утречка, любимка. Как спалось? И да, знаешь, в следующий раз ты снизу. Черт возьми, Кас, пусть это и было очешуенно, но ходить мне всё еще больно!

И тебе доброе утро, Дин.

С моей кривой походки подстреленного вендиго даже Сэм ржал. Такого моя гордость не вынесет ещё раз, так что в следующий раз...

Дин, нет.

Дин, да!

Дин, нет.

Дин, ДА!

Ты ведь помнишь, что я всё еще сильнее? И...

Кас, я мужчина! У меня есть потребности и...

... у меня есть ключи от Импалы?

Ладно, Дин: нет.

Кастиэль, представив обиженное лицо возлюбленного, лишь тихо рассмеялся. Полчаса спустя мужчина спустился в гостиную. На диване уже сидели Сэм с Габриэлем, споря о чем — то важном. Улыбка вновь возникла на лице бывшего ангела при виде брата и его возлюбленного.

— Доброго утра.

— Привет, Кас, — в унисон отозвались те с дивана и продолжили спор.

Дин, весело напевая себе что — то под нос и пританцовывая, соблазнительно виляя бедрами и периодически охая, колдовал над плитой. Картина была настолько домашней и грела душу, что Кастиэль невольно подумал: а не лишний ли он тут? Дин, кажется, прочел его мысли — или у Каса всё на лице написано, — потому что в следующее мгновение в его губы уперлась ложка с шоколадом, а сам Винчестер, улыбаясь, произнес:

— Тебе больше нравится черный или белый? — и, подумав секунду, хохотнул, — Говорил я, кстати, о шоколаде.

— Я понял, Дин, — Ангел приоткрыл рот, обхватывая подставленную ложку губами и ловким движением слизал чуть сладости; зеленые глаза Винчестера блеснули, — С Рождеством?

— Это завтра. Сегодня сочельник. О, подай мне вон те формочки.

Готовка длилась весь день, и Дин, как и Кастиэль, наслаждались проведенным вместе временем. Нечисть не каждый день устраивает выходные, поэтому такие свободные деньки стали для всех неким глотком свежего воздуха в душный день. Когда часы пробили шесть вечера, а на пороге появился Бобби, Сэм и Габриэль уже накрыли на стол. Трикстер упорно заваливал скатерть сладостями, облизывал чупа — чупс и игриво улыбался, на что Сэм только закатывал глаза, краснел и бурчал. Бобби, тихо смеясь в стороне, выдал своё коронное: балбесы, после чего ушел за елочными игрушками. Камин уже был украшен носками и мешочками, ель, могучая и пушистая, занимала почетное место в углу, а в доме царила уютная атмосфера.

Ровно в двенадцать прогремел первый взрыв фейерверков. Дин, закинув на плечо с десяток ракет и хлопушек, вышел во двор. Сэм прихватил петарды, пару фонтанчиков и русскую Катюшу, принесённую Габриэлем специально для рождественского празднования. Сам трикстер ликовал, глаза его светились, а Кастиэль ощущал давно забытое чувство радости. 

— Хей, Кас, помогай!

— Шевели ластами, братец!

— Гейб!

— Балбесы.

Это было первое Рождество для Кастиэля в роли человека и он был счастлив.

— Ничего, Кас! Вот на следующий год ещё и Гарта позовем, Элен с Джо прихватим, Чарли, да и всех остальных. Это будет очешуенно!  


## 

Леонард Снарт/Барри Аллен. AU, где Лен — из — будущего/Барри/Лен  


Сражение с Капитаном Холодом было в самом разгаре, когда на парковке ночного Стар — Сити открылся портал. Оба противника резко остановились, наблюдая за постепенно раскрывающейся временной воронкой, когда с той стороны появилась человеческая фигура. Аллен напрягся, чуть отступая назад и готовясь уже наброситься на противника, попутно убрав Холода с дороги, как замер. Тёмная фигура неизвестного вышла на свет, являя знакомую синюю парку и криопушку в правой руке. Глаза Барри расширились, рот слегка приоткрылся, а от волнения он, казалось, сейчас завибрирует и скроется, пройдя прям сквозь стену в попытке сбежать от двух совершенно одинаковых пар глаз. Леонард Снарт из будущего стянул с головы очки, разминая шею легким движением и облизнул пересохшие губы. Барри невольно задержал взгляд на этом жесте, подмечая, что щеки против воли окрашиваются в красный цвет, а в голове всплывают картинки недавнего сна.

— Мне нужен Уэллс. И Циско. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы остановите своё продуктивное сражение и отведете меня туда, — Леонард подметил румянец на щеках спидстера, тут же хмыкая; Барри опустил взгляд в пол и сглотнул, — Я, конечно, могу и сам, но это будет странно. Для вас.

Барри сжал кулаки так, что кожа костюма заскрипела. Взрослый Снарт с интересом следил за уменьшенной копией его любимого Флэша, а Леонард этого времени, в свою очередь, сверлил взглядом свою старшую версию.

— С чего я должен тебе помогать? 

— Мы один человек, Холод. Не выпендривайся.

Переглядки двух Холодов длились не более минуты, но внутри у Барри всё трепетало. Голова против воли начинала кружиться так, будто организму вновь не хватает глюкозы и он вот — вот грохнется в обморок. 

— Почему вас двое? — голос, вопреки ожиданиям обоих Снартов, не дрожал, — То есть, я видел, как открылся портал и оттуда вышел второй Холод, но почему?

— О, Scarlett, — Пришедший мужчина знакомо усмехнулся, поднимаясь с земли и отряхнул любимую парку, — Не один ты можешь во времени путешествовать.

— Ты выглядишь моложе, чем Снарт... этого времени. 

— Перевертыш? — Леонард настоящего отзеркалил ухмылку, как он думал, копии, тут же наставляя на неизвестного оружие.

— Проверь, Барри, — Мужчина склонил голову к плечу и оскалился сильнее; Барри за секунду вжал клона в стену, не давая и шагу сделать, — Kid, ты такой холодный. Тебя нужно согреть.

Насмешливый тон должен был натолкнуть Аллена на мысль, что не стоило так близко подходить к врагу, да и вообще не стоило прижимать такое знакомое тело к стене, особенно если это тело снится тебе в однозначных снах эротического содержания. 

— Отойди от него. 

Ледяной голос Леонарда этого времени на гостя, кажется, совершенно не действовал, потому что в следующую секунду тот прижался к губам Барри своими, сразу же утягивая в жаркий поцелуй. Руки клона прижали спидстера к себе, юркий язык проскользнул в приоткрывшийся от неожиданности рот, а Барри потерял голову от долгожданных ощущений. 

— Я сказал отойти от него. 

В следующие секунды Леонард этого времени активизировал пушку, выстреливая в целующихся леденящим, как и тон Снарта, потоком. Барри в последние секунды успел переместиться в сторону, чтобы удар не задел ни его, ни клона. Сам мужчина лишь посмеивался, глядя на неудовлетворенное лицо бегуна и на свою младшую версию. Первый Снарт был готов сжечь второго взглядом. У Барри закружилась голова. 

— Лучше бы ты демонстрировал свой характер собственника где — нибудь в другом месте, Леонард, — Снарт хмыкнул, легко стряхивая снег с капюшона, который всё же зацепила криопушка, — А не самому себе в подворотне в три часа ночи. 

Барри, красный как помидор, не знал куда себя деть. С одной стороны его тайные желания, которых тот стыдился и считал недостойными Флэша, были частично осуществлены, но с другой Леонард этого времени видел его, Аллена, целующимся с самим собой. От осознания этого становилось стыдно. 

— Идём, я отведу тебя к Уэллсу.

* * *

Взяв все необходимые данные, Леонард плотнее запахнул парку и в который раз усмехнулся. Его младшая версия нелюдимо пристроилась в углу, не приближаясь, но и не давая никуда уйти. Гостя из будущего поведение себя же самого заставляло веселиться, всячески издеваться и задевать того. Только за два часа пребывания в СТАР десятилетнего прошлого Леонард успел поспорить с самим собой трижды. Барри Аллен этого времени, юный герой Стар — Сити и будущий — Лен подмигнул опешившему судмедэксперту — муж Капитана Холода неустанно краснел и всячески извинялся непонятно за что, заставляя Леонарда смеяться и оказывать парню знаки внимания. Лен этого времени бесился, щурился, стараясь одним взглядом отогнать чужака от Аллена, но сам действовать не спешил. 

Когда портал в будущее был открыт, а Холод торжествующе усмехался немой победе, Леонард притянул Барри к себе и поцеловал в уголок губ, прощаясь.

— А ты, Холод, шевели задницей и лови момент, — Голубые глаза с весельем смотрели в точь — в — точь такие же, но раздраженные, — А то ходит тут один зелёный, покушающийся на наше.

И, чмокнув смущенного дальше некуда спидстера в макушку, Леонард из будущего скрылся в вихре времени, отсалютовав криопушкой самому себе напоследок. Барри кашлянул, привлекая внимание к себе, дабы избежать нелепой паузы.

— Ну, спокойной ночи, Снарт.

— Стоять, Scarlett. 

Четыре поцелуя, отметил для себя бегун, в день от Леонарда Снарта — слишком много, ведь плавится перед его насмешливым взглядом было слишком смущающе и, пожалуй, всё же приятно. 

На пятый поцелуй Барри нарвался сам.

## 

Дерек/Стайлз  


Руки у Стайлза хоть худые, но жилистые. Дерек не раз ловил себя на мысли, что эти длинные пальцы, почти музыкальные, можно использовать не только для нахождения информации в интернете и вечной жестикуляции в разные стороны. Стилински сам по себе, сколько Дерек его помнил, был нескладен, слишком неусидчивый и вообще крученый до такой степени, что даже таблетки от синдрома гиперактивности не спасали. Несколько раз этими самыми жилистыми руками и длинными пальцами Хейл почти получал случайные толчки по всему телу, а после с ехидством и поразительным спокойствием — второе было значительно реже первого — наблюдал за спешными, скомканными извинениями. Стайлз извиняться не умел совершенно, вечно переключался на левые темы, бормотал Имперский Марш и старался слиться с окружающей флорой и фауной. Иногда Дереку хотелось протереть неуклюжим парнем стену, что он, собственно, и делал, не привыкший себе в чем — то отказывать.

С годами ничего не изменилось, разве что руки, предплечья, да и весь Стайлз Стилински менялись. Запястья стали чуть тоньше, руки длиннее, вены стали торчать и бугриться намного заметнее, превращая неловкого подростка в молодого мужчину. Дерек, прибывший из путешествия длиной в два года, сделал выводы только из рук. На остальное тело Стилински у сильного оборотня попросту не хватило духа, ведь внутренний волк, как и прежде, тянулся к этому кареглазому чучелу. 

Дерек Хейл себе врать не привык, зато научился мастерски и с особым упорством отрицать очевидное, предпочитая это не замечать и попросту игнорировать. Для примера можно привести спятившего дядюшку Питера, надоедливого Скотта и его героическую задницу, так и тянувшуюся вляпаться в очередную дрянь. Но самым ярким примером полного отрицания, игнорирования и самовнушения является все тот же Стайлз Стилински, точнее тонкая черная витиеватая полосочка, опоясавшая бледное запястье с торчащими темно — зелеными венками.

Каждый человек испокон веков имеет свою половинку, родственную душу, способную стать точной заменой тебя самого, дополняя. Найти её непросто, не всем дано с первого раза, но если встретил, то никогда уже отпустить не сможешь. Записи первых соулмейтов датируются третьим веком до нашей эры. Письмена хранят краткую инструкцию, состоящую из двух пунктов, к нахождению родственной души.

Первым и основным является факт нахождения на запястьях каждого своеобразного узора, представленного в виде браслета. Каждая пара имеет свой цвет, свой размер и свой орнамент. Два века назад были найдены люди, чьи браслеты стали намного больше обычных и опоясывали уже не только запястье, но и всю руку, словно рукав кофты. Именно оттуда и пошла ныне модная татуировка, призванная скрыть ваш знак соулмейта.

Вторым, считающимся побочным, используемый в редких случаях, относится способность некоторых людей иметь не одну, а две родственные половинки. Обычно такое случается не со всеми, один из десяти раз, но в случае потери соулмейта, его смерти или других несчастных случаев, на его замену может подойти другой. Но это, как было сказано ранее, действует не со всеми и далеко не всегда. 

Черный, как и герб его семьи, браслет украшает руку Дерека с самого детства. У Пейдж был такой же. Размер, цвет, узоры, даже оттенок черного был точь — в — точь. А теперь такое же украшение проявилось и на коже молодого Стилински. А если уж быть с собою честным, то оно там всегда и было, но Дерек ведь умеет отрицать очевидное, верно?

— Хей, чувак, не будь таким хмуроволком! — Стайлз, ни на йоту не изменившийся с их последней встречи поведением, трещит без остановки, — Я ведь к тебе со всей душой, помочь вот пытаюсь, а ты, того гляди, откусишь мне голову или руку — я еще не решил — ведь так пялишься. Тебе, вот честно, не хватает только гимна Ситхов на фоне и рожу более серьезную, чем сейчас. Опс.

— Стилински~, — Дерек знакомо рычит, скалит зубы, но когти не выпускает. Пролетающая рядом рука Стайлза, в порыве неконтролируемого трепа того, сверкает браслетом соулмейта; волк внутри вновь скулит и скребется, намереваясь, кажется, сделать дыру в грудной клетке, — Я тебе не только голову и руку откушу, я тебя пополам перегрызу и на органы сдам, оставляя Мелиссе МакКол для особо сложных пациентов.

Стайлз замирает, приоткрывает рот в удивлении — Дерек искренне думает о молитве, ведь от постоянного тарахтения болит голова, — а после вновь всё по кругу.

— Нет, ну серьезно, Дерек, ты хоть улыбаться умеешь? Или рожа треснет?

— Нет, ну серьезно, Стайлз, ты можешь заткнуться? Или умереть решил?

От передразнивая Стилински немного унывает, но закрывает рот и послушно молчит. Руки на груди скрещены, оленьи глаза сверкают, а вокруг неожиданно появляется аура уныния и недосказанности. Дерек, честно, не хочет видеть такого Стилински, но голова все еще нещадно гудит, а волк скребется. 

— Если ты не будешь говорить десять тысяч слов в минуту, — Дерек на секунду затихает и пытается смириться с неизбежным, — то я соглашусь сходить с тобой на свидание.

Стайлз тут же расцветает, но улыбка у него какая — то подозрительная. В следующую секунду Дерек начинает жалеть о сказанном.

— И даже освещать мне дорогу своими голубыми фонарями не будешь? И клыки не выпустишь? А как же любимое мои — зубы — твоя — шея, чувак? Я ведь...

— Не зови меня чуваком.

— ... и правда хочу с тобой погулять, да и на первом свидании целуюсь. Да — да, не смотри на меня так, я не ханжа...

— Стайлз.

— ... ибо сила во мне великая не дремлет, заставляя поступки геройские совершать, да...

— Стайлз!

— ... гнева твоего праведного, но косого, опасаться...

— Стайлз, — Дерек шумно выдохнул и сверкнул голубыми глазами, — заткнись!

— Но я просто... мхф!

Нет, к подобному можно и не привыкать. И все же Стилински совершенно не умеет целоваться, а Дерек слишком любит быть везде главным.

## 

Спок/Кирк  


С давних времен люди знают, что самый счастливый человек — это тот, кто сумел повстречать на своём жизненном пути родственную душу, своего соулмейта; чьи глаза навсегда стали одного цвета

— Мама, а почему у меня левый глаз ярко — голубой, а правый карий? — пятилетний мальчик с интересом смотрит на невысокую женщину, протягивая вперед ручки, — и почему у тебя глаза одинаковые?

Женщина в ответ улыбается, запуская руку в густую шевелюру светлых волос сына на макушке и ерошит, создавая хаос. Маленький Джеймс в ответ лишь хмурится, но тут же растягивает губы в ответной улыбке.

— Когда мы рождаемся, то у нас разные глаза. Это связано с тем, Джимми, что для каждого человека в мире существует своя родственная душа. Мы называем их соулмейтами. Он — самый близкий человек, которого ты встретишь. Тот, кто разделит твои чувства, эмоции и переживания, кто будет рядом при любом раскладе и никогда не покинет добровольно, — Женщина многозначительно хмыкнула, давая ребёнку осмыслить, — И когда ты его встретишь, то твои глаза станут одного цвета.

— У тебя тоже были разные глаза, пока ты не встретила папу?

— Конечно, милый.

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк с детства представляет свою родственную душу, как что — то из ряда вон выходящее. Для него встретить своего соулмейта равносильно благоговейному званию капитана Звёздного Флота — пока что непостижимо, но со временем возможно. Именно поэтому желание вступить в Академию лишь укрепляется, стоит заметить огромное, воистину ужасающее, количество народа у входа. 

В первый же год обучения Джеймс, а ныне Джим, разочаровывается в самой сути идеи соулмейтов. В его постели, как и в мыслях, побывали десятки девушек — даже парочка парней — но найти того — единственного так и не получилось. Но Кирк, обладая врожденным упорством и напрочь отбитым чувством самосохранения, продолжает лелеять надежду на скорую встречу с тем самым соулмейтом.

Долгие три года приносят свои плоды неожиданно, а свалившиеся проблемы в виде предстоящих экзаменов занимают всё свободное время в жизни юного натуралиста Тиберия (Боунз искренне смеётся с собственной шутки, на что Джим лишь улыбается). Всевозможные тесты, стрессовые ситуации, марафоны и нормативы превращают Кирка в мужчину, но тому откровенно дела нет до томных взглядов обоих полов. Раз не нашел родственную душу, то хоть кресло капитана заслужу — твёрдо решил Кирк и углубился в изучение материала. 

Когда остается последний рывок для окончания Академии, ситуацию портит чёртов результат независимого эксперта. Некто был явно против, а у Джима уже кулаки чесались намылить чью — то напыщенную морду за испорченную оценку. 

Это случилось неожиданно. Кирк и сам понять не успевает, а его внимание полностью сосредотачивается на черноволосом вулканце, что цепким взглядом каре — голубых глаз скользит по нему, Джиму.

Но не стоит забывать, что метаморфоза со сменой цвета глаз происходит не сразу. Для полной перестановки радужной оболочки цвет меняется постепенно. У каждого человека индивидуально, но чаще от трех дней и до месяца.

В первый день знакомства со Споком Джим не замечает едва — заметную голубую дымку вокруг черного зрачка на карей радужке. Она прозрачная, чуть поблескивает, но есть. На второй и третий день Кирк так же слеп, но утро четвёртого дня застает Джеймса врасплох. Кирк хмурится, придирчиво осматривая помутневшую радужку, а внутри разливается такое тепло и радость, что сдержать сумасшедшую улыбку просто невозможно. И первым, кто замечает подобное поведение, как и цвет глаз, становится Боунз.

— Ты шутишь? Нет, погоди, ты серьёзно? — Маккой практически шипит, косо поглядывая на ведущего лекцию Спока.

— Я похож на клоуна или у меня вдруг вырос хвост? — Кирк скептически хмыкает, а после весело усмехается. 

— Нет, стой, ничего не говори.

— Боунз...

— Я поверить не могу! — Леонард вскидывает руки, а после поспешно зажимает рот ладонью.

— Боунз!

— И этот остроухий гоблин — твой соулмейт?!

— Заткнись, Боунз! — Кирк шипит в ответ, стараясь угомонить друга, а после запоздало замечает, что аудиотория неожиданно застыла и все взгляды прикованы к ним; Джим сглотнул и нервно улыбнулся.

— Кадет Маккой, кадет Кирк, — беспристрастный голос вулканца звучит практически угрожающе, — не хотите ли поделиться своим... шёпотом, — по кабинету проносятся смешки, — со всеми?

— Никак нет, сэр, — Кирк дерзко улыбается, а в глубине разномастных глаз черти пляшут.

Спок в ответ молчит, щуря точь — в — точь глазами Джима, а после продолжает вести лекцию как ни в чем не бывало. Маккой раздраженно пилит взглядом чёрный затылок Спока, а Кирк не может перестать улыбаться.

— Как думаешь, на карей радужке мой голубой смотрится лучше, чем его карий на моей? 

* * * 

Джим не считал себя страшным, глупым или неинтересным. Все его прошлые пассии в один голос уверяли, что скучно с ним не бывает: от Кирка всегда веет теплом, светом, энергией. Равнодушным (и неудовлетворенным) от голубоглазого еще никто не уходил. Поэтому Джим полноправно считал, что может заполучить себе любого. Ну, рано или поздно. Шла вторая неделя бесплодных, пока что, попыток. Отчаиваться было рано, поэтому кадет принялся с двойным упорством оказывать Споку знаки внимания.

— Может не стоит так сразу? — Леонард МакКой старался подавить ухмылку, — наш зеленокровый гоблин робеет от твоего напора. Умерь либидо, прикрой, так сказать, тылы. Может и клюнет.

— Жаль, что Спок не девушка, — Кирк вздохнул, кидая заинтересованные взгляды на вулканца, — Точнее хорошо, что не девушка. У девушек не бывает таких задниц, чтобы хотелось подойти и...

— Избавь меня от этого, Джим! 

Гул в общей столовой поражал своей громкостью. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк самодовольно улыбался, с нескрываемым обожанием и нежностью наблюдая за вулканцем. Спок предпочитал игнорировать всё. Абсолютно. И взгляды, к огромному сожалению Кирка, оставлял так же без внимания. А ведь светловолосый уже что только не пробовал! И томные, до краёв наполненные похотью и желанием, и робкие, словно Джим невинный девственник. Даже чисто профессиональный холодный взгляд не заставил вулканца обратить своё внимание на скромного курсанта. Кирк злился, Кирк переживал, Кирк огорчался. Но не сдавался. Спок, в конце концов, его соулмейт, а значит, как бы тот ни упрямился, всё равно будет его. От подобных мыслей в груди теплело без ведомых причин, а на губах расцветала радостная улыбка.

Когда второй глаз полностью окрасился в голубой, Кирк всерьез забеспокоился. Спок ни под каким предлогом не оставался наедине с надоедливым, по мнению Ухуры, курсантом более чем на две минуты и сорок секунд. Зато с той же Ухурой, к примеру, мог торчать часами. Это напрягало. Почему девчонка может, пусть она и такая горячая, а Джим — нет? Непрошенная ревность зарождалась и вспыхивала подобно новой звезде. Спок только его, Кирка, соулмейт. Глаза у Ухуры карие. Оба. У Спока с недавнего времени тоже. Тогда почему?

— Вы провалили тест, кадет Кирк, — монотонно доносит Спок, а Кирк в ответ лишь улыбается.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Тогда что вы тут делаете, кадет? Это, по меньшей мере, нелогично, — Спок изгибает тонкую бровь, но в лице не меняется.

— Я пришел попробовать еще раз.

— Что же, — многозначительная пауза, — тогда приступайте.

— Есть, сэр!

Когда Кирк проваливает тест Кобаяши Мару второй раз, в шоколадных глазах вулканца мелькнуло что — то похожее на усмешку. Джим был готов поставить что угодно на то, что Спок впервые показал ему свою эмоционально заинтересованную сторону. Кирк ликовал.

— Третья попытка на семьдесят три целых и восемь сотых является самым нелогичным сценарием из тех, что я предвидел, — начинает Спок, стоит кадету переступить порог.

— А я нелогичен. Разве вы этого не заметили, сэр?

— Приступайте, кадет.

В третий раз тест успешно сдан, на лице Кирка победная ухмылка, а у Спока, кажется, случилась перегрузка: вулканец уставился в одну точку, рука на перилах сжалась, а губы сложились в тонкую полоску. Кирк не зря корпел над трояном последнюю неделю.

— Кадет Кирк, — начинает один из преподавателей, в то время как Спок пилит взглядом карих глаз голубые Джима, — вы обвиняетесь в несанкционированном проникновении в Центр, умышленном обмане старших по званию, а так же полнейшему неподчинению приказов.

— А вот с последним не согласен, — Джим обворожительно улыбается, но глаза не отводит; Спок едва — заметно щурится.

— Вы взломали симулятор, полностью проигнорировав устав Академии, после чего...

— Но я прошёл тест.

В тот день Джим впервые доводит Спока до эмоционального всплеска, получив при этом сломанный нос. Кто же знал, что вулканец так отреагирует на невинный поцелуй?

## 

Александр Махоун/Майкл Скофилд  


При первой встрече Майкла бросило в жар. Его зрачки резко расширились, попав в плен знакомых голубых глаз, а на губах впервые за долгое время появилась растерянная улыбка. Самообладание дало трещину всего на секунду, но именно этого времени и хватило на то, чтобы принять как данное: Майкл нашел своего соулмейта. От подобных мыслей, фактов, догадок, его затрясло, а сладкая, предвкушающая дрожь прошлась по позвоночнику, оставляя после себя стайку мурашек и холодный пот. Скофилд никогда не думал, что встреча окажется такой непонятной. В книгах всё описывается совершенно иначе. Там, следуя клише смазливых романов, у главных героев всегда подскакивает пульс, перед глазами пролетает вся серая и скучная жизнь, а после вместо глаз выскакивают сердечки. Последнее, конечно, отдает японской анимацией, но в голову сейчас как на зло не шли другие примеры.

Линкольну его соулмейт снился постоянно, на регулярной основе и очень, просто очень красочно и понятно. Во сне Линк видел женственный силуэт, видел приятную мягкую улыбку прекрасной незнакомки, так много значащий в будущем. Родственная душа Барроуза как могла показывала себя и не оставляла шанса остаться незамеченной. У Майкла всё было с точностью да наоборот. Расплывчатые, еле — еле просматриваемый силуэт, резкие жесты, выверенные годами, твердый характер и серьезное выражение лица. Ни намека на улыбку, как бы ни прискорбно. Линкольн нашел своего соулмейта в Фокс Ривер, хорошенькая докторша Сара Танкреди, но Майклу рассказать не удосужился. Итогом стало то, что Скофилд вроде как влюбился в девушку, та влюбилась в Майкла, а сам Линкольн оплакивал смерть Вероники, почившей смертью храбрых. Никто из этих четверых счастлив не был, игнорируя законы вселенной, но и внимания на этот никто не обращал. 

Голубые глаза снились Майклу постоянно с момента первой встречи. Он видел их во сне, после стал видеть наяву, представлял эти глаза и их обладателя. Эти чертовы голубые глаза буквально преследовали и не давали нормально жить. Майкла потряхивало каждый раз, стоило вспомнить чистый оттенок голубого, прямые черты лица, длинные руки и пальцы. Майкла потряхивало до холодного пота, до предоргазменных судорог лишь от одного упоминания имени этого человека. Майкл тонул в нем, Майкл задыхался, но его соулмейт был слишком далеко и одновременно так близко. Разные стороны баррикады не могли дать счастливой жизни, пусть они и были родственными душами.

— Его имя Александр Махоун и его послали убить нас.

Именно с этих слов и началось безумие.

* * *

Будучи взрослым, рассудительным человеком, Алекс не раз обдумывал собственную жизнь. И он не жаловался на нее, никогда не жаловался. Вплоть до встречи с Майклом Скофилдом, занявшим все мысли буквально с первой секунды зрительного контакта. У Махоуна было все, о чем мечтает мужчина: семья, красавица жена, сын, работа со стабильным заработком. В свое время Алекс и дом построил, и дерево посадил, но вот вырастить сына не смог. Его работа, чертова Компания, вечно отбирала все свободное время, нервы и силы. На личную жизнь, красавицу жену и прелестного наследника ресурсов катастрофически не хватало. Его жена терпела все, нужно отдать ей должное, достаточно долго и терпеливо. Она не устраивала скандалов, не закатывала сцен, она тихо воспитывала сына в одиночестве и коротала вечера за просмотрами сериалов, периодически выбираясь в город и веселясь с друзьями. Алекс себе такое позволить не мог. У него была работа, были трудные отношения с людьми и святая уверенность, что в этом бренном мире для тебя нет естественного дара природы – соулмейта, родственной души, лучшего друга. Пам, супруга, не была его второй половинкой. Женщина потеряла своего соулмейта еще в детстве, когда того милого парня сбила машина прямо на глазах у пятнадцатилетней Памелы, так и не успевшей насладиться радостью и счастьем с предназначенным человеком. Александре же считал, что в его жизни такого нет и вовсе, что вселенная решила подшутить над ним и схалтурить, оставив гнить в одиночестве. А потом он встретил Пам, влюбился, но душа его так и оставалась разорванной, не смогла соединиться с такой же окровавленной половинкой души женщины. С годами Махоун потерял надежду отыскать соулмейта, любовь к Пам остыла и единственной ниточкой, связывающих супругов, был сын Кемерон. Ради него Алекс был готов на все, даже предать свою страну или Компанию, но повстречав однажды Майкла Махоун не смог отказаться от него, даже ради сына.

Скофилд был нигде и одновременно везде. Он постепенно проник под кожу, въелся в кости и сводил с ума одним только упоминанием. Воспаленный мозг Алекса, годами травящийся наркотой и обезболивающими, казалось, был в сговоре с Майклом: галлюцинации, ведения, навящивые сны. Алекс сходил с ума, увеличивал дозы лекарств, но ничего не спасало. Картинки встречи с родственной душой, так ненавязчиво проскальзывающие в его сознании с детства и машинально не воспринимающиеся самим Махоуном, становились все отчетливее, а после нескольких встреч и вовсе превратились в красочные ведения. Три таблетки в день перестали помогать, а увеличивать дозу стало опасным для здоровья.

* * *

В Соне скрываться стало невыносимо для обоих. Майкл ежеминутно оглядывался, нервно пережимал плечами и старался отгонять мысли о таком желанном мужчине, образе, преследующим последние полтора года. Алекс больше не мог сдерживать свои желания, надеялся лишь на тренированную годами выдержку и втайне желал, отчаянно желал, чтобы она пошла к черту. Алекс хотел Майкла, Скофил хотел Алекса, но дальше жарких взглядов и переглядок они не заходили. До определенного времени. 

Антисанитария в Соне была ужасна. Душ был раз в пару дней, стояла невыносимая жара и духота, пот выделялся с такой скоростью, что уже через пару часов разницы до и после душа не было. Затхлый воздух сводил с ума, грязная одежда и пропахшие грязью, кровью, различными выделениями и прочей дрянью мужики раздражали настолько сильно, что помогали отвлекаться. Майкл находился в своей камере, когда его нашел Алекс. Черные мешки под глазами, щетина, лопнувшие капилляры в глазах, превращающие статного мужчину в бродягу с улицы. Но даже это не оттолкнуло Скофилда в тот раз. Блядские голубые глаза, так трезво смотрящие в свои собственные, заставили уставшее тело разом налиться энергией. В тот день они переспали трижды. Майкл скользил вспотевшими от нервов ладонями по такой же мокрой спине, целовал покусанные тонкие губы и острые скулы, покрытые щетиной, зарывался пальцами в отросшие волосы, тянул на себя и упивался ощущениями полного единения. Александр не отставал, яростно втрахивая Скофилда в стену, целовал — кусал все до чего мог только достать и шептал — шептал — шептал, покусывая мочку уха, шею, ключицы, стараясь оставить как можно больше меток. Майкл плавился под ним, словно кусочек шоколада на солнце в этой гребанной Соне. Алекс терял голову с каждой секундой, забывал обо всем, что было в его жизни до этого момента и упивался ощущениями, словно дорогим виски, сцеловывая с припухших губ инженера пошлые, тихие стоны.

В тюрьме все это было нормой, но на воле законы социума оказались несколько иными. У Алекса все еще была жена и ребенок, а Майкл вроде как был влюблен в Сару. Линкольн все еще не рассказывал о своей родственной половинке, отдавая всего себя брату и спасению Л — Джея, Сара пыталась разобраться с видениями соулмейта, каждый раз теряя связь в самый последний момент, а Вероника, бывшая возлюбленной Барроуза, гнила в гробу. Замкнутый круг с каждым днем набирал обороты, затягивая в свой омут каждого, кто посмел хоть раз в него вступить.

* * * 

Когда липовый агент — друг вытаскивает всю компанию из тюрьмы, заставляя шантажом доставить ему Сциллу, всё вроде как устаканивается. Майкл тактично молчит, общаясь с Алексом только по делу, сам Махоун придерживается той же политики, а Линкольн постепенно смиряется с ролью отвергнутого своей второй половинкой. Все рушится так же внезапно, как и начинается. В один момент тормоза срываются, Алекс прижимает Скофилда к стене, а после раскладывает прямо там, на складе, скидывая со стола все приборы и пользуясь случаем, что на ближайшие пару часов они с инженером одни. Майкл в очередной раз тонет и в этот раз добровольно позволяет омуту затянуть себя. 

## 

Франциско Рамон/Хартли Рэтэуэй  


— … и потом в комнату входит Хартли-я-вас-всех-сожру-за-Уэллса-Рэтэуэй и говорит, что я, видите ли, недостаточно квалифицирован для этой сделки. Нет, Кейтлин, представь. Я и недостаточно квалифицирован. Да эти два понятия вообще не должны быть в одном предложении!

— Ох, Циско, тебе пора взрослеть. – Сноу устало улыбнулась, потирая красные от недосыпа глаза и потянулась; девушка работала над новой сывороткой без перерыва уже вторые сутки и состояние собственное у неё было, мягко говоря, каверзное, а от нытья Рамона голова начинала ныть с новой силой. – Неужели тебе не ясно, что он просто “дергает тебя за косички”?

— Что? – Франциско завис на секунду, а после его глаза расширились в понимании. – Нет, ты что. Нет, Кейтлин, о чем ты вообще?! Этот мелкий глист, жук и поклонник доктора Уэллса во всех мыслях и религиях не стал бы. Слушай, тот факт, что он гей, не говорит о том, что он станет срываться во все тяжкие и приставать ко мне. Кейтлин, да это же бред! Ты ведь сама видела эти его взгляды в сторону Харрисона. Да у меня от них по спине мурашки бегут потому….

— Потому, что они горячие и я тебя прекрасно понимаю. – Сноу тихо буркнула себе под нос и улыбнулась, наблюдая за совершенно ничего не замечающим парнем.

— … что он готов его сожрать, не иначе. Мне страшно, понимаешь? Я каждый день просыпаюсь в холодном поту и дрожи от этих взглядов.

— О!

— Ну нет, боже, я не это имел ввиду. От страха, Кейт, от с — т — р — а — х — а.

“Там явно лишняя первая буква” – Сноу хмыкнула. Большинство людей считают, что женская логика слишком непонятная и сложная, совершенно нелогичная и неправильная. Но даже несмотря на это, женщины всегда безошибочно определяют любовный интерес в ком — то. Жаль, правда, что на себя это не действует, отдаленно подумала Сноу и покачала головой. Циско продолжал что — то увлеченно вещать о мерзости Хартли, о его красивых глазах – Кейт явно упустила момент – и о том, что сегодня вышла новая серия Netflix. И продолжил бы, не появись на пороге сам виновник произошедшего:

— Цискито, твой бессмысленный треп действует мне на нервы. Заткнись.

— А ты заткни меня, Рэтэуэй.  
С первой минуты нахождения в одной комнате стало понятно, что коллегами им не стать. Уэллс подтвердил для себя это, когда дал парням поработать вместе. Результатом стал взрыв пробного ускорителя частиц, множество ушибов на обоих парнях и громкие маты, доносившиеся в течение трех часов из лаборатории. Харрисон прикрыл глаза, посчитал до десяти, а после со спокойной совестью вызвал охрану. С того момента работать вместе парням никто не давал, но они каким — то мистическим образом каждый раз оказывались рядом друг с другом, будто их тянуло магнитами, начинали ругаться и вводили окружающих в когнитивных диссонанс. В какой момент Харрисон Уэллс стал еще и психологом, он так и не понял.

* * *

— Мистер Рамон, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, – Уэллс угрожающе блеснул очками в сторону мексиканца и развернулся, покидая лабораторию, — живо. 

— Оу, – Циско сглотнул, — а почему я?

— Глупый маленький Цискито, — Хартли гадко хмыкнул, нарочито растягивая гласные, — наконец показал доктору Уэллсу, что ничего не стоит. Пока — пока, шоколадный мальчик.

Рамон невольно дернулся, стараясь подавить рвущийся из груди рык и дернулся, поднимая подбородок и гордо прошел мимо Рэтэуэя в кабинет. Хартли цокнул, поправил очки легким движением и сверкнул очками точь-в-точь так же, как это сделал Харрисон пару минут назад. 

Легенда о двух половинках души, сведённых вместе самой госпожой Судьбой уходит вглубь истории китайских мудрецов. Многие годы монахи рассказывали её и передавали из поколения в поколение в надежде, что однажды люди найдут способ увидеть её, а не только почувствовать. Мистическая красная нить тянется от одного человека к другому, скрепляя навсегда их души и тела, не давая расходиться и терять пылкость чувств. У некоторых людей эти чувства выражаются не только любовью.  
Красная нить крепится к самой важной части человеческого тела, крепится к сердцу, пересекает груди насквозь и оплетает столь важный орган, сжимая его каждый раз, стоит обидеть свою вторую половинку. Если же человек еще безымянен, одинок, то нить без спросу тянется в сторону своей идентичной части, сжимает грудь в тиски и не дает дышать.  
В момент встречи, соулмейты позволяют нитям сплестись, даря душам и телам спокойствие. Тонкая красная превращается в толстую кроваво — алую, оплетая обоих владельцев, скрепляя их запястья на манере наручников, а после исчезает, оставляя лишь легкое покалывание и едва видный красный оттенок в форме тонкой паутинки на кончике мизинцев. 

Циско предпочитал науку, любил её и боготворил. Он предпочитал вечерами шерстить книги о квантовой физике и термодинамике, нежели шляться по улицам в компании какой — либо девчонки или парня. Носиться по дому с толстым учебником по нано — квантовом строении частиц, часами составлять конспекты и собирать маленькие двигатели, а не пускать время и деньги на ветер, стараясь выделиться перед кем — то. Франциско Рамон выделялся только своим умом и юмором, покорял характером и харизмой, а не дешевым авторитетом. Хартли Рэтэуэй стал для Циско загадкой. Парень из богатой семьи, вышвырнутый ею же за непослушание и с позором изгнанный, при этом униженный тем, что предпочитал компании смазливой девчонки парня или мужчину. Хартли покорял и отталкивал одновременно. Он был мерзким, но интересным, он был привлекательным, но таким козлом, он мог похвалить, а после тут же унизить, растоптав тебя о стену и опустив ниже плинтуса. Циско с треском провалился, пытаясь подружиться с холодным красавцем. И да, Рамон совершенно не отрицал, что Хартли вполне милый. На лицо, конечно. А еще с ним можно было поговорить как с нормальным парнем. Он, оставаясь таким же гондоном, умудрялся заманивать людей в свои сети и очаровывать. Циско хотел с ним подружиться, правда хотел, но ехидная задница Рэтэуэя, который, кажется, мог быть человеком только перед Уэллсом, разорвал все шансы в клочья. А еще рядом с очкастым Рамон чувствовал, как его сердце не просто быстро бьется, а сходит с ума. Колотится с такой силой, будто хочет вырваться из грудной клетки и сбежать, помахав напоследок платочком. Первые два раза, когда аномальная активность собственного органа кровотока активизировалась, Циско прибегал к Сноу. Девушка провела анализы, добрые часа два мучила мексиканца различными тестами, а после со спокойной душой отпустила и посоветовала хорошенько подумать и осознать свое отношение к Хартли. В тот вечер Рамон впервые понял, что Рэтэуэй реально козел.

* * * 

— Хартли, ты мне тоже нужен, зайди. 

Рэтэуэй победно усмехнулся. Кто бы сомневался, что Уэллс вызовет своего любимчика. Сам парень, похоже, только и ждал этих слов.  
— Сегодня я позвал вас двоих неспроста. – Напряженно проговорил Уэллс и снял очки. – Мне уже откровенно осточертело наблюдать за вашими выходками. И не мне одному. Многие сотрудники жалуются, что ваши баталии отвлекают от работы. Я уже молчу, что эти баталии стали вселабораторным развлечением. Ладно, если бы это было раз или два. Но вы, ребята, ругаетесь раз пять на день. Половина технического отдела ругается вместе с вами, когда их ставки, которые они, между прочим, делают именно на исход ваших споров, проваливаются. Поэтому я принял непростое решение.

Харрисон выдержал приличную паузу, давая парням осознать все сказанное, а после выдохнул:

— Если до конца недели я услышу хоть один спор, то вылетите оба. А теперь, с вашего позволения, — усмешка, — прошу вернуться к работе.

И с этими словами уставший мужчина выгнал заигравшихся детишек из кабинета, потер уставшие глаза и достал из ящика бутылку коньяка. Нервов на всех не хватает.

* * * 

Когда на следующий день в лабораторию СТАР заявились побитые Рамон и Рэтэуэй, никто не обратил внимание. Так же никто не заметил характерные следы на шее Хартли, царапины на спине и шее Циско, горящие глаза обоих парней и нитевидный красный след, соединяющий их пальцы. Никто, кроме Кейтлин. Девушка и так видела, как двое оболтусов сначала подрались, поочередно впечатывая друг друга в стены, а после – и непонятно, кто сорвался первым, — сплелись в яростном поцелуе, постепенно продвигаясь в сторону стола, не прикасаться к которому без перчаток Кейт клятвенно поклялась на собственных пробирках. Сноу так бы и стала свидетелем примиренья, если бы Харрисон, хитро усмехнувшись и прижав палец к губам, не выключил планшет. 

Так Кейтлин Сноу поняла, что не только она видела химию между Рамоном и Рэтэуэем, но это уже совсем другая история.

## 

Михаил/Люцифер  


Вселенная изменчива и противоречива. Этот факт известен с давних времен всем живущим и далеко не всегда является двигателем прогресса. Люцифер, если честно, готов рвать и метать от такого вот прогресса. Три тысячи лет, неизмеримое количество часов и минут, которые они с Михаилом могли провести вместе, ушло коту под хвост. И от осознания собственной беспомощности перед этим знанием хочется выть в голос. Люцифер в голос выть не мог по определению, предпочитая тихо и нудно мусолить одни и те же мысли несколько тысяч раз подряд, пуская по этому замкнутому кругу в надежде каждый раз найти ответы на интересующие вопросы. Только вот ответы, будь им неладно, находиться не собирались от слова совсем. Архангел вздохнул, устало прикрывая мутные зеленые глаза. Мысли о Михаиле преследовали его днем и ночью, совершенно не давая спокойно жить. И это несколько угнетало сильнейшего из сыновей Бога. Бога, которого нет и который сначала всех создал, а потом бросил. Мужчина издал истеричный смешок. И почему этот ублюдок с нимбом скрылся в самый неподходящий момент. Возможно, если бы он был рядом, Михаил бы не потерял разум и не забился в угол, отказываясь подпускать к себе хоть кого — нибудь, особенно Люцифера.

Нахождение в теле Кастиэля дало много времени для размышления. Так любимые пчелы ангела, место которого занял кое — кто посильнее, предстали в воображение в виде собственных мыслей, так лихо роившихся вокруг главной из них. Михаил. Снова чертов Михаил, занявший собой даже этот воображаемый улей, занимая место матки. Люцифер в очередной раз скрипнул зубами, стараясь отгородиться от самого себя и погрузился в игру, стараясь развлечь Винчестеров. То, что обожаемый Кастиэль временно недоступен, доводило Дина до грани, а именно этого состояния Люцифер и добивался. Старший Винчестер, тело второй половинки которого занимает гнусный архангел, бесился и валил паром не хуже, чем кухонный чайник. Сэм же, на удивление самого архангела, был несколько холоднее. Почему — то Люцифер считал, что факт того, что Габриэль жив и вполне комфортно устроился, а не отправился к праотцам на перерождение, должно было добавить в глазах Лосяша ему баллы. Только вот баллы особо не прибавились, а старший из братьев, в довесок, хотел еще и его, Люцифера, архангела и грозы всех недостойных людишек, да и людишек в целом, голову себе на стенку. Психическое здоровье Дина после добровольного согласия Кастиэля отдать тело давало сбой, что не могло не радовать. Но стоит признать ради справедливости, демон из Дина был отличный. 

Ангел и демон. Запретная любовь. Как знакомо и трагично. Люцифер хрипло рассмеялся, прислушиваясь к чувствам Каса внутри, и тут же разразился смехом в голос, постепенно успокаиваясь. Кастиэль был возмущен и смущен одновременно, транслируя в голову несколько картинок неприличного содержания сначала про них с Дином, а после и про Люцифера с Михаилом. Смех оборвался так резко, что ангел сам испугался. Люцифер, поджав тонкие губы, закатил глаза. Уж что — что, а благословение младшего брата на их с Михаилом отношения ему не требовалось. Кастиэль ненадолго испарился, оставляя после себя лишь шлейф смущения.

Воссоединение с отцом прошло как — то скомкано и, на удивление мужчины, вполне мирно. Люцифер уже и не надеялся, что выйдет договорится с этим любителем сбегать так быстро, но Бог был в хорошем настроении. Решение навестить Михаила в клетке как — то само собой появилось в голове. После ухода из оболочки Кастиэля, Люцифер предпочел поскитаться какое — то время на свободе, вновь обретя тело, только на этот раз уже собственное. И первым пунктом после следовал ритуал, благодаря которому и возможно будет навестить брата. Михаил, наверное, волосы на себе рвать будет при виде его, только вот вспомнив хитрую улыбочку отца, Люцифер заподозрил что — то неладное. И не прогадал. Клетка оказалась пуста, как и голова старшего Винчестра. Михаила внутри не было, а Люциферу вдруг захотелось заново встретиться с Всевышним и хорошенько побеседовать, чтобы уж наверняка утрясти эти тысячелетия одиночества. Но планы никогда не сбываются полностью, поэтому на пути к справедливости архангела поймали. И какого же было удивление мужчины, когда перед ним оказался Михаил. Причем в своем уме, блистая этой ухмылкой, априори показывающей его превосходство и твой проигрыш.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад тебя видеть. – Михаил улыбнулся, склоняя голову к плечу почти по — птичьи, а сини — карие глаза сверкнули незнакомым для архангела огоньком.

— Полностью солидарен с тобой. – Люцифер, напротив, широко оскалился, делая пару шагов вперед. Сейчас, когда намеченная цель так близко, сдерживать эмоции было достаточно трудно. – Не хочешь объясниться, брат?

Сарказм, звучащий в последнем слове, вызвал неожиданную реакцию. Михаил рассмеялся, чуть сощурив свои голубо — карие, невозможно странного цвета глаза с частичной гетерохромией. Дрожь, прошедшую по спине от этого завораживающего баритона, Люцифер решил игнорировать. Как оказалось, зря. Михаил в одно мгновение преодолел расстояние между ними, впечатывая младшего в бетонную стену. Мужчина и рта раскрыть не успел, как его губы накрыл рот архангела. А после уже и не хотелось. 

## 

Клинт/Локи  


Зеленые глаза смотрят с откровенным ехидством, а тонкие, даже змеиные губы складываются в ухмылку, априори показывающую тебе твой же проигрыш. Клинт терпеть не может эту ухмылку, как и её владельца. Лучник готов поклясться честью, что будет его воля, то он бы придушил Локи собственными голыми руками. Только вот против этому желанию, точно визави определению, стоял Тор, сын Одина и сводный брат Локи, а так же собственное тело и душа. Тело, скорее, было на втором плане. А душа, эта мифическая дымка, красочно описываемая трикстером во время захвата его, Клинта, сознания с помощью волшебного посоха и Тессеракта, противоположно сознанию лучника Локи хотела себе. Хотела полностью, без остатка, со всеми вытекающими. Бартон себя ненавидел. Ненавидел так сильно, что не мог спокойно в глаза смотреть ни собственной жене и детям, ни Наташе. Русская, на удивление понимающее относясь к нестандартной ситуации с соулмейтом, каждый гребаный раз провожала мужчину сочувствующими взглядами. Клинт был готов совсем не по — мужски выцарапать подруге глаза, если она посмеет сделать так еще раз.

Локи, вопреки смыслам и законам вселенной, похоже, ненавидел один Бартон. Старк и Роджерс, как — то резко сошедшиеся друг с другом ни на кого внимания особо не обращали, предпочитая либо собачиться на публике, обмениваясь колкими фразами, либо испытывать на прочность все более — менее горизонтальные предметы, а иногда и вертикальные, стирая спины и остальные части тела до крови. Тор и Джейн, любовно пристроившиеся на диване, ворковали гораздо романтичнее, изредка соприкасаясь губами или посмеиваясь. Беннер был захвачен в плен и спрятан от глаз общества Романофф сразу же, как Клинт входил в гостиную. Ссориться с другом шпионке не хотелось, а уж если её соулмейт решит приобрести зеленоватый оттенок прямо в башне, Старк потом устроит разнос всем. И даже Роджерс ему не помешает, сразу же откидывая прежние обиды и грудью вставая за пару. 

С каждым днем Бартон бесился все больше, вызывая своим поведением лишь усмешку на аристократично — бледном лице аса. Локи злость Клинта доставляла какое — то мазохистское удовольствие, а уж эмоции, истончаемые ничтожным самоконтролем лучника, были воистину бесценны. Сын Лафея искренне наслаждался муками соулмейта, с интересом следя за развитиями событий. С одной стороны Клинт его ненавидел – это было видно невооруженным глазом и вызывало лишь усмешку. Локи, привыкший к подобному отношению с детства, позволял смертному выбешиваться столько, сколько душе того угодно. С другой же стороны, совсем крохотной и незаметной, Бартон горел огнем интереса и азарта. Факт того, что практический бессмертный ас Асгарда является его предполагаемой парой, коих у Локи, если брать в расчет время его жизни, было уже не один десяток, несомненно скромному лучнику льстил. И весьма сильно, если говорить откровенно. Клинтон, когда услышал подобное в первый раз, лишь смеялся. Только вот горящая огнем метка на руке после касания тонких музыкальных пальцев трикстера разом сбила весь настрой глумиться. Ведь лучнику и самому нужна связь с соулмейтом, если он хочет прожить оставшиеся годы счастливо. Или хотя бы прожить. 

Жена, Лора, с пониманием, откровенно смахивающем на садомазохизм и влияние агента Романофф, практически с буддийским спокойствием благословила мужа на подвиги и предложила выпить чай, параллельно обсудив Локи. Сказать, что Клинт был удивлен – промолчать. Его Лора, такая добрая и нежная Лора, всегда готовая порвать за мужа любую стерву, так спокойно его отпустила и пожелала удачи. Да и к кому отпустила? К мужчине, старше на пару тысяч лет, инопланетянину считай. Еще и улыбнулась, закрывая дверь некогда общего дома. Клинт решительно перестал понимать женщин.

План, согласно которому Локи легко внушит женщине соулмейта собственные задумки, прошел идеально. Нет тебе скандалов, ссор и слез. Локи просто подправил кое — что в мировоззрении женщины, нашел её законную родственную душу и отправил на все четыре стороны, предварительно присвоив Клинтона себе. Ас был доволен и горд собой. Еще бы, так легко достать понравившуюся игрушку в свое полное и беспрекословное пользование. Локи таких побед давно не одерживал, пару сотен лет точно, а тут еще и отличный способ развлечь как себя, так и собственное эго. Клинтон Френсис Бартон, тридцать восемь лет и еще сто с учетом магии, и все в его, Локи, распоряжении. Впору было начать отстраивать памятник самому себе, но ас, ведомый поражениями прошлого, торопиться не спешил. Бартон от него никуда не денется. Не девался ведь семь раз до этого, перерождаясь то в Мидгарде, то в Асгарде, то в Ванахейме. И Локи всегда его находил. Родственную душу, соулмейта, и каждый раз Клинт не хотел принимать свою судьбу сразу, скрываясь половину жизни и проводя их с какими — то женщинами. Локи уже, если честно, привык. Отыскать, привязать, от женщин избавиться, мозг вправить и даровать воспоминания, стирающиеся с каждым перерождением. 

— И долго ты еще будешь от меня прятаться, Клинтон? – ас гаденько ухмыляется, блестя зелеными глазами. На Локи мидгардские джинсы и черная майка, открывающая прекрасный вид на тонкие ключицы.

— Иди к черту! – Бартон шипит, резко покидая присмотренный угол, в душе радуясь встрече и одновременно мысленно матеря трикстера за его осведомленность и нюх, с помощью которого прятаться лучнику не удавалось совершенно.

— Я предпочитаю идти, как вы говорите, нахуй. 

— Так и иди, раз так любишь.

— Твои навыки сокрытия не дают мне подобного шанса. – Еще одна ухмылочка, а тонкие пальцы обвивают сильное запястье. Локи вжимается в бедра лучника своими, а Клинт шипит. – К тому же, мне откровенно надоело ловить тебя.

— Иди ты знаешь ку…

Матерный поток слов прерывается поцелуем, а Локи не может сдержать победного хмыка. Клинт Бартон согласился остаться с ним еще тысячу лет назад, поэтому бежать сейчас нет смысла. Совершенно. 

## 

Гарри/Эггзи  


Когда Эггзи поднимается на холм прямо навстречу неслабым порывам ветра, нещадно бьющим в лицо и раздербанивающим в клочья идеальную прическу, спасти которую не в силах даже хвалёный кингсменовский гель, новоявленный Галахад понимает, что встреча с прошлым неизбежно близко. Причем близость эта прямо пропорциональному тому, сколько шагов делает в данный момент Эггзи, и сколько времени назад это самое «прошлое» действительно стало прошлым. От подобных мыслей не легче ни на йоту, но думать о чём — то, что не касается могилы и самого Гарри Харта в целом, Гэри сейчас не способен.

— Знаешь, Гарри, я многое понял. Нет, серьезно, многое, — Эггзи слабо улыбается, а трость в руке мелко дрожит от волнения. Анвин кусает губы, стараясь не отвести взгляд от холодного камня могильной плиты, с которой на него, кто бы мог подумать, смотрит прежний Галахад, — Правда поздно понял. Рыпаться уже нет смысла. Хах, а я ведь сейчас так и слышу, как ты говоришь: «Джентльмену не пристало так выражаться, Эггзи. Где твои манеры, молодой человек?». Забавно, верно? Тебя нет здесь, в реальной жизни — да я сейчас разговариваю с твоим надгробием, хей! — но тут, в моей голове, ты всё еще жив. И это, честно сказать, хреново. Чёрт возьми, Гарри, как же мне не хватает тебя рядом! — Гэри до боли впивается подстриженными ногтями в ладонь, грозясь вот — вот проткнуть тонкую кожицу, и дать свежим алым каплям окропить зелень весенней травы, — Как ты мог умереть, старый сукин сын?! Как ты посмел бросить меня!? 

Говорить с умершим человеком, упоминая при этом его косяки или просто называя плохими словами, можно навлечь на себя грех. Но Эггзи плевать. Впервые, кажется, со дня смерти отца и прихода в дом Дина, внутри зияет огромная, ни с чем не сравнимая, чёрная дыра.

* * *

— Знаешь, Эггзи, а я ведь не бросал, — Гарри, живой Гарри нечитаемо улыбается, а от грусти в любимых глазах Анвину плохо, — Но и раскрыть себя я не мог. Если хочешь, то считай это своеобразной... проверкой для становления агентом Кингсмен. — Харт замолкает, обдумывая последующие слова, а после устало вздыхает и накрывает глаза рукой, массируя веки; держать взгляд Гэри нет никаких сил, ведь мальчишка смотрит с такой нескрываемой яростью и злостью, обреченностью. Гарри физически ощущает, как внутри Эггзи что — то с треском рушится, разваливается на осколки, а он, Гарри, лично давит каждый из них жаростойкой подошвой оксфордов, — Я не мог, Эггзи. И ты это знаешь.

— Знаю, — парень сглатывает, но взгляд не отводит: внутри него сейчас нешуточная борьба, и мешать ей Харт, как и сам Анвин, не будет, — знаю, Гарри. Но, грёбаный ты джентльмен, — голубые глаза искрятся, подобно фейерверку, грозясь вот — вот подорвать Гарри к чертям собачьим, — иди нахуй со своими правилами, Харт. Просто. Иди. Нахуй.

Иногда воссоединение бывает не таким радужным, как люди привыкли видеть в мелодрамах. Нет, совсем нет. И Гарри Харт прекрасно понимает, сколько ему будет стоить прощение юноши сейчас. Понимает, ведь сам поступил бы абсолютно так же. От подобной мысли и гордости за Эггзи теплеет в груди, а натренированная годами выдержка летит всё к тем же, так любезно упоминаемым Анвином, чертям, когда парень разворачивается на все сто восемьдесят, и в спешке покидает кабинет. Гарри резко поднимается, успевая схватить Анвина за рукав фирменного костюма буквально в пятнадцати сантиметрах от двери, и тянет на себя, не позволяя отстраниться. Эггзи всё еще злится — это видно по его поджатым губам и упрямому взгляду небесных глаз. А ещё мелко дрожит, всё еще не верит в происходящее. И Гарри его понимает. Кто бы так просто, в одно мгновение, поверил в то, что он, Гарри, жив, а не лежит в гробу с простреленной башкой, похороненный на том самом кладбище, где Анвин был пару часов назад? И Харт хочет показать мальчишке, что он жив. Он дышит, состоит из плоти и крови, он живет. Он живет ради Гэри, и сам Гэри обязан это знать.

— Эггзи, — тихий шепот в самые губы, — я живой. 

Глаза в глаза, одно дыхание на двоих. Одно сердце, отбивающее бешенный темп в ритме танго. И Гэри больше ничего не боится.  


## 

Леонард МакКой/Павел Чехов  


— Сколько тебе лет, малец? – Леонард окидывает русского скептическим взглядом, невольно подмечая миловидность совсем мальчишеских черт на лице того.

— Семнадцать, доктор. – Чехов смущенно улыбается, тупит взгляд, встречаясь с красноречивым МакКоя и улыбается. – Энсин Чехов, Павел Андреевич.

Чехов Павел Андреевич, семнадцать лет, русский. Метр семьдесят пять, глаза голубые, волосы русые. Леонард устало вздохнул, прикрывая красные от недосыпа глаза. То, что у хваленого русского гения крайне ослабленный иммунитет, в медицинской карте почему — то было не указано. Тогда – да и сейчас, — МакКою хотелось лично оторвать руки лечащим врачам энсина, засунуть их куда поглубже, а после еще и морально припечатать, надавив на некомпетентность как врача, так и человека в целом. Вирус, подхваченный любознательным парнем, был схож по специфике действия с обыкновенной простудой. Только вот вместо поражения слизистых оболочек и неблагоприятного воздействия на организм, прицепившаяся болячка умудрялась действовать на нервные окончания и так называемые эрогенные зоны заболевшего. От сложившейся ситуации Леонарду хотелось смеяться в голос. Он и смеялся, правда первые пару минут, а потом заметив побагровевшего энсина, который буквально потом от духоты обливался и крайне болезненно реагировал на каждое прикосновение. МакКою стало не до смеха. Ему стало вообще не до чего либо, потому что именно в этот день метка соулмейта решила проявить себя. 

То, что семнадцатилетний русский окажется родственной душой, доктор не ожидал. Он совсем не ожидал встретить её, свою половинку. А тут на тебе: получите, распишитесь. И не просто какой — то соулмейт, не среднестатистический мужчина или женщина, а семнадцатилетний парень, только — только входящий в мир взрослых. МакКой был напуган. Да что там, он был в ужасе. Парень, младше его на двадцать лет почти, гений своей страны и довольно своеобразный, со своими тонкостями душевного равновесия и историей, а его соулмейт. Его, Леонарда МакКоя, знатного любителя выпить и поговорить о жизни, соулмейт. Такой подлянки от судьбы доктор не ожидал. И дело даже не в возрасте, — хотя, стоит признать, Леонард впервые за последние пару лет ощутил себя несколько некомфортно и даже старо при том, что он, в общем — то, мужчина в самом расцвете сил, — дело было в том, что мужчина с юношества, когда все давным — давно нашли своих суженых, не искал пару, не ждал её и не хотел в принципе. Нет, ну кто в здравом уме захочет зависеть от кого — то, если можно жить в свое удовольствие? Не думать о последствиях случайных связей, не думать о том, что с утра будут методично пилить мозг, не думать, что каждую минуту твое настроение может измениться лишь потому, что твой соулмейт в духе или нет. Леонарду подобное было чуждо, он привык справляться со всем в одиночку, не полагаясь ни на кого. Потом, правда, появился Джим – засранец, заставляющий МакКоя потрясти костями и поднимающий настроение одним своим видом, — и Леонард потерял ощущение одиночества, так остро и упрямо преследующего многие годы. Иногда доктор даже завидовал Споку, чьей душой Джим и оказался. Отхватил такой кусок лакомый, гоблин остроухий, еще и целый год игнорировал. Кирк что только не делал, чтобы внимание вулканца привлечь. А тот нос воротил да издевательски ухмылялся. Леонард был готов спорить на бутылку хорошего виски или вулканской настойки, что остроухому нравились трепыхания Джеймса над ним. 

Но, вопреки мнению того же Леонарда, Павел оказался совершенно другим. Будучи гением с мышлением шестидесятилетнего старика с детскими замашками, Чехов удивительно гармонично сочетался с доктором. Ненавязчивый, обходительный, милый и совершенно искренне добрый молодой энсин сумел завоевать сначала расположение Джима, потом Скотти, Спока, Сулу и половины экипажа гордого Энтерпрайз, а уже после и самого Леонарда. Своей детской наивностью, граничащей с мыслями поведавшего век старца, Чехов сумел покорить не одно сердце. Даже Леонард, скрепя сердцем, которое билось подобно колибри при любом физическом – пусть даже простое прикосновение, случайное столкновение, — или косвенном прикосновении, взгляде. Черт, да МакКой краснел не хуже самого энсина, если даже не больше. И то ли от злости на самого себя за столь неподобающее для взрослого состоявшегося мужчины поведение, то ли на Чехова, так наивно смотрящего своими голубыми глазами. 

Леонард вынырнул из воспоминаний, когда двери в медицинское отделение позади с тихим шорохом разъехались. На пороге весь всколоченный и лохматый, широко зевая и потирая шею рукой с отчетливо виднеющейся меткой соулмейта, стоял Чехов. Сонный взгляд сразу же уперся в доктора, на губах уже — двадцатилетнего парня расцвела улыбка, а Леонард тихо хмыкнул. Три года в космосе стали не такими уж и плохими с появлением этого русского засранца. Сейчас МакКой даже готов поблагодарить тех криворуких псевдо врачей, не удосужившихся оставить пару строк о слабом иммунитете. В тот день охваченный лихорадкой, так странно напоминающей пон — фарр у вулканцев, молодой энсин практически набросился на доктора, а тот, себе на удивление, даже не сопротивлялся. Выступившая метка на шее, ровно там, где Павел провел губами, а после и впился зубами, параллельно вырисовывая непонятные узоры влажным языком, стала началом этих странных, но таких уютных отношений.

— Чего подорвался так рано? – Леонард недовольно покосился на часы, стрелка которых указывала на пять утра. Пусть на корабле своеобразная имитация дня и ночи, состоящая из выключенного и включенного света, но официальный подъем лишь через час. – Джим спит и видит, как скинуть на тебя и Сулу побольше работы.

— Коммандер вне зоны доступа на ближайший месяц, — Павел тихо хохотнул, пристраиваясь за спиной у мужчины и потянулся за утренним поцелуем, — так что и тебе не помешает отдохнуть. Когда встал?

— Я и не ложился, — доктор расслабленно откинулся на кресло, позволяя ловким пальцам мальчишки зарыться в темные пряди на макушке, — слишком уж наш капитан по “вне зоны доступа” скучает, раз старается сбежать при любом случае. Я доктор, а не писарь, в конце концов!

— У Спока скоро пон — фарр, — Чехов мягко массирует виски уставшего мужчины, оставляя легкий поцелуй на лбу, — Джим ведь ждал этого все четыре года их отношений.

— Ненормальный.

Паша в ответ рассмеялся, качая головой, а руки переместились на напряженные плечи. Леонард МакКой был слишком ворчливым для своего возраста, ехидным и обладал нездоровой тягой к спиртному. Джиму, когда — то оказавшему парню услугу, даже стало меньше колкостей доставаться. И, что странно, Споку. В отношения этих троих Паша не лез, предпочитая наблюдать и веселиться издалека. Сейчас, три года спустя, русский искренне благодарен хитроумному плану вездесущего шила Кирка за тот вирус. И МакКою совершенно необязательно знать, кто тогда подчистил базу данных с картой молодого энсина. Джиму в конце концов еще жить охота. 

## 

Фэндомный новый год (слеш, присутствуют отсылки к фемслешу)  


Снейп/Гарри

С самого утра дом семьи Принц — Блэк стоял на ушах. Гарри, недавно принявший наследие дома Блэков и здорово возмужавший, носился из комнаты в комнату: то убраться, то стол в порядок привести, то еще что — то. Со стороны это смотрелось минимум нелепо, поэтому Критчер, гаденько хихикая и перешептываясь с портретом леди Блэк, даже помогать не стал. Хозяин Гарри изъявил желание приготовить ужин для хозяина Северуса в одиночку. Что, собственно, никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. 

— Поттер! Какого Мерлина моя парадная мантия выкрашена в красный?!

— С новым годом, милый!

Дин/Кастиэль, Сэм/Габриэль 

Винчестеры же, напротив, развлекались как могли. Точнее развлекался Дин, просиживая подаренные Кастиэлем на Рождество джинсы на диване и энергично истребляя банку пива. Одну за одной, уже часа два подряд. Младший Винчестер корпел не покладая рук. На его отнюдь не хрупкие плечи свалилась и готовка, и уборка, и развлечение Габриэля. Архангел мешал как мог: выключит свет, потушит огонь на плите, салат свеженарезанный превратит в первоначальный вид, то есть только с грядки собранный. Один Кастиэль, сиротливо пристроившись на ступеньках в свитере с оленями, тихонько лепит печенье из слоеного теста.

Уэйд/Питер, Клинт/Пьетро, Стив/Тони, Наташа/Ванда

В башне Мстителей стоял форменный кошмар. И именно поэтому, собственно, Тони Старк уже с утра был слегка подшофе. Слегка. Полупустую – или полуполную, как смотреть – бутылку от виски Тони предусмотрительно пихнул под диван, потому что Стив, бдящий порядок круглые сутки, еще три дня назад пригрозил наказать за непослушание. Наказания Стива Тони любил. Обожал просто. Только вот вместо секса Роджерс хотел наказать Тони более жестко. Отобрать все изобретения и костюм на неделю, к примеру. Такое наказание Тони Старк не любил.

В то время, как Железный Человек пил и не палился, а Капитан Америка добросовестно охранял трезвенность населения, Питер Паркер исправно уничтожал кухню, пытаясь спасти ту от Уэйда. Весьма посредственно пытался, к слову. И именно поэтому, точно также как поэтому у Старка, Уэйд сейчас методично тискал булки Человека Паука, прижимая того к стенке холодильника и отнюдь не по — детски целуя. 

У Наташи Романофф дела шли куда лучше: два салата размером с пиццу MAX, две кастрюли маринованного шашлыка, пиццы, собственно, MAX размера и еще огромная куча еды, на половину из которой и позарился Уэйд. Но не дошел, конечно. Наташа усмехнулась. Ванда сейчас доделывала торт и не могла отойти далеко от своего детища, поэтому довольствовался поцелуями на кухне только Питер. И это достаточно сильно нервировала Наташу. Она ведь тоже хочет в объятья своей девочки. 

Младший Максимофф в этот момент ликовал. Клинт решил, что им стоит прогуляться и не сидеть в башне, каждый уголок которой пропитан феромонами от и до. Поэтому сейчас они – наперегонки – старались доставить купленный торт в целости и сохранности на запасную кухню. Только вот, кажется Пьетро, торт они не довезут, ведь крем так аппетитно смотрится на загоревшей коже любовника.

Эрик/Чарльз, Логан/Питер

В школе мутантов было ничуть не прохладнее, чем в башне Мстителей хотя бы просто потому, что там был Питер. Питер, конечно, был и там, но этот Питер, сверхзвуковой, не мог сидеть на месте и минуты. Чем, собственно, нервировал каждого. Первым позиции сдал Эрик. Чарльз, видит бог, пытался успокоить взбесившегося любовника, но сын Магнито дело своё знал хорошо, поэтому все металлические предметы в доме как летали, так летать и продолжают. Да и виноват ли Питер в том, что отец не вовремя решил порезвиться с Чарльзом? Нет, конечно нет. Питер всего лишь мимо пробегал, да на камеру снимал. 

Логан в стороне курил сигары и смеялся. Этот пацан ему очень нравился. А Питер, маленький засранец, прекрасно это знал. 

Спок/Кирк, Леонард МакКой/Павел Чехов 

На Энтерпрайзе, пожалуй, было самое тихое отмечание Нового Года. Если, конечно, пьянку всего офицерского состава русской водкой и заводные частушки не менее пьяного энсина Чехова, которому наконец исполнилось восемнадцать, можно назвать тихой. Павел отжигал как мог. Леонарду оставалось лишь снимать вусмерть пьяного любовника со стола и надеяться, что завтра он всего этого не вспомнит. Леонард, в конце концов, доктор, а не детектив. Поэтому, пожалуй, Спок так и не узнает, что именно Джеймс Кирк заменил его напиток на горячий шоколад, погружая вулканца в пучину страсти и радости. 

Танец пьяного старпома на пару с Чеховым мостик не забудет еще долго.  



End file.
